CINDERELLA 2013
by kanon1010
Summary: Namikaze Naruko harus rela mempunyai ibu baru dengan tambahan dua orang kakak perempuan, bukankah itu sama seperti kisah cinderella? tapi ini sudah tahun 2013, apa cinderella harus selalu dibully oleh ibu tiri dan kakak tirinya? happy ever after atau tidak, tergantung Naruko si cinderella 2013.
1. Chapter 1

Kebahagiaan itu sebenarnya sederhana. Tak perlu bersusah payah mencari di luar atau dimanapun kau berada. Coba tengok yang ada sekarang, kau memiliki keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu , adik atau kakak itu sudah bisa dibilang kebahagiaan jika kau bisa mensyukurinya.

Namun, apa jadinya jika salah satu dari anggota keluarga itu ada yang hilang dan tergantikan dengan sosok lain yang sangat asing dalam waktu singkat.

Dimana sosok bernama ibu digantikan dengan orang lain yang tak memiliki hubungan darah denganmu, lalu ia muncul dan bersikap seperti seorang ibu. Kau yang anak tunggal, biasa mendapat kasih sayang yang full dari ayahmu, tiba-tiba harus terbagi tiga karena wanita pengganti ibumu membawa dua orang anak yang harus kau panggil dengan sebutan kakak?

Hey! ini 2013 kalian pikir meskipun aku anak penurut kepada ayahku, aku akan bersikap seperti seorang bangsawan abad 18 atau seperti seorang putri kerajaan bak kate middelton yang anggun, baik jhati dan lemah lembut?

Maaf saja, itu hanya ada dalam cerita dongeng lama, dimana kau yang di bully oleh kedua saudara tirimu dan ibu tirimu. Ini tahun 2013 dan disini akulah yang membully mereka.

Karena aku Namikaze Naruko sang cinderella 2013!

….

….

...

**-CINDERELLA 2013-**

**By: kanon1010**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

….

...

…

Pojokan Kanon1010:

yo! kanon muncul lagi dengan fic baru…

ini Cuma prolog lho ya, kanon mau coba sekali2 bikin prolog dulu baru masuk ke cerita.

apa menarik? atau membosankan?

untuk pairing Naruko akan sama siapa…. kanon masih belum tau mau sama siapa, rasanya sama sasuke agak bosen deh. mungkin seseorang yang tak kalian duga hihihi :3

ok! chapter 1 coming soon! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**-CINDERELLA 2013-**

**By: kanon1010**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

….

…

* * *

**1 : "Hai, selamat datang dalam dongengku!"**

….

Mereka datang.

Dari balik kaca di kamarku ini, terlihat sebuah mobil yang sangat ku kenal sebagai mobil miliki ayahku memasuki halaman rumah dan berhenti tepat di depan rumah.

Dari dalam mobil hitam itu, turun pertama kali adalah ayah dan selanjutnya diikuti oleh seorang wanita berambut merah yang menyerupai rambut mendiang ibuku dan selanjutnya dua orang perempuan yang kutaksir umur mereka tak jauh berbeda denganku.

Tok…Tok…Tok…

"Maaf nona, tuan besar sudah datang dan beliau meminta saya memanggil anda." Ucap Haku salah seorang maid di rumahku ini.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar aku segera turun. Terima kasih Haku."

Balasku sambil tersenyum ramah kepada maid tersebut. Hei meskipun aku ini seorang anak Namikaze Minato yang diberi rezeki yang terlalu sangat berlimpah, dan membuatku dapat menunjuk apapun yang kuinginkan. Namun aku tak bersikap bak putri bangsawan yang sombong atau anak-anak kaya lainnya.

Mendiang ibuku mengajarkan, bahwa kita semua sama tak ada yang berbeda. Hanya tuhan yang tau kenapa nasib setiap orang berbeda. Sebagai orang berada kita harus saling berbagi dengan yang tak berada dan meskipun mereka Cuma pelayan, namun umur mereka lebih tua daripadaku, jadi aku harus tetap menghormati mereka.

Betapa bijaknya ibuku itu.

...…

**Author side**

Naruko berjalan menuruni tangga dengan langkah tenang dan santai. Di tubuhnya berbalut dress putih sepanjang lutut dan di permanis dengan flat shoes dengan warna hitam. Membuatnya nampak cantik dan juga aura seorang Namikaze Kushina menurun padanya.

"Ayah…"

Panggil Naruko begitu melihat sang ayah yang sedang berbicara dengan wanita dihadapannya. Minato menoleh dan berdiri menyambut Naruko yang segera berlari memeluk ayahnya.

"Apa kabar sayang?" Minato mengecup pucak kepala Naruko dan mengelusnya dengan sayang.

"Baik, bagaimana dengan ayah?apa ayah sehat?" Minato hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Namun tak lama kemudian ia memandang anak kandungnya itu yang memandang ke arah lain dibalik tubuh ayahnya. "Apa itu mereka?"

"Sini ayah kenalkan."

Minato membawa Naruko kehdapan tiga orang berjenis kelamin wanita yang masih asik duduk sambil meminum teh yang disajikan para pelayan.

"Naru ini ibu barumu namanya Sara, dan ini kedua anaknya, Karin dan Sakura." Jelas Minato.

Naruko yang tadinya tersenyum ramah dan mencoba menerima keluarga barunya itu langsung menghilangkan senyum ramahnya karena melihat kelakuan sang ibu tiri dan kedua anaknya yang tak juga kunjung berdiri dari duduknya.

'Mereka pikir, mereka siapa.' batin Naruko yang jengah melihat sikap kurang sopan ketiga orang itu.

"Ayah, apa sebelum ayah menikahinya, ayah sudah memberikan pelajaran tata krama? sepertinya mereka tidak memiliki manner yang baik dimana ada yang sedang memperkenalkan diri, mereka malah asik dengan kegiatan sendiri. Apa perlu nanti Naru yang berikan pelajaran tersebut?"

Ucapan Naruko yang tajam membuat ketiga wanita itu tersedak dan langsung berdiri, memasang gestur tubuh yang sopan dan tersenyum manis.

"Maaf, tadi aku dan anakku sangat haus. Apa kamu yang bernama Naruko? kamu cantik sekali, semoga kita bisa menjadi ibu dan anak yang rukun ya." Sara tersenyum manis dan memeluk Naruko. "Ah ini kedua anakku, Karin dan Sakura."

"Hai, Naruko aku Karin dan dia Sakura." Tunjuk anak perempuan berkacamata pada sosok disebelahnya.

"Salam kenal juga, maaf jika aku terlalu berterus terang. Karena kalian orang baru di rumah ini, dan aku maklumi kalian belum beradaptasi dengan baik dengan peraturan di rumah ini. Lebih baik aku mengatakan langsung daripada berbicara dibelakang kalian kan, itu lebih tidak sopan dan terkesan munafik, benarkan ayah?" Naruko menatap ayahnya dan dibalas Minato dengan anggukan dan elusan di rambut Naruko lagi.

"Maaf tuan, nona, makan malam sudah siap." Iruka kepala pelayan di kediaman Namikaze, memanggil majikannya yang masih berada di ruang tamu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Iruka." Balas Minato dan Iruka undur diri. "Ayo, kita makan sekarang kalian pasti sudah lapar."

…..…

Setelah makan bersama, Naruko kembali ke kamarnya begitu pula dengan ibu tirinya dan kedua kakak tirinya. Meskipun jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, namun Naruko belum merasa ngantuk sama sekali. Ia membuka jendela yang menghubungkan ke balkon kamarnya.

Di telinganya tersemat headset dengan memutarkan lagu kesukaanya yaitu 'Magic Castle'. Ia memejamkan mata dan menikmati tiap hembusan dan udara malam hari yang menerpa tubuhnya. Matanya menatap ke langit melihat betapa terangnya malam ini, dimana bintang-bintang bertaburan dengan terangnya dan bulan yang tak ragu menampakan bulatan indahnya.

Naruko mengadah ke langit dan berdoa dalam hati agar ibu yang sudah di surga akan selalu menjaganya dan ayahnya dan semoga ibunya bahagia disana. Merasa haus, Naruko memutuskan untuk ke dapur membuat segelas coklat hangat sekalian agar ia bisa segera tertidur.

Saat sedang berjalan menuju dapur yang terletak di bawah, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara kedua saudara tirinya yang sedang bercakap-cakap di kamar Sakura.

"Sombong sekali si Naruko itu!"

Naruko hanya berdiri di dekat pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya lalu mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan kedua orang tersebut.

"Mentang-mentang dia anak kandung ayah Minato, jadi bisa ngomong seenaknya. Kakak lihat tadi kelakuannya pas awal bertemu dan saat di meja makan tadi kan? seakan dia nyonya rumah saja. Padahal nyonya rumah ini sekarang ibu kita." Sakura tampak mengebu-ngebu saat menceritakan kekesalannya mengenai Naruko.

"Maklum anak manja, tapi lihat saja nanti. Ini baru permulaan saja, setelahnya akan kita tunjukan siapa yang berkuasa di rumah ini. Dia cuma sendiri dan kita berdua ditambah ibu. Bisa apa dia." Karin memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan menyisir kembali rambut merah panjangnya.

"Setuju! kita harus membuat dia jera biar tau dia siapa kita sebenarnya."

Naruko beranjak pergi dari depan kamar tersebut dan melanjutkan tujuan awalnya ke dapur. Dari wajahnya tak terbaca apa-apa, hanya datar seolah ia menulikan pendengarannya tadi.

...

...

**Naruko POV**

Seragam sudah rapi, buku pelajaran sudah berada dalam tas, dan sekarang waktunya turun untuk sarapan.

Sesampainya di bawah, kulihat Sakura dan Karin memakai seragam yang sama dan ibu tiriku sedang menuangkan secangkir kopi pada ayah. Sepertinya kedua saudara tiriku ini akan satu sekolah denganku. Aku sih tak peduli, selama mereka tak mengganggu tertorialku, aku tak masalah. Lagipula sekolah itu bukan milikku, jadi aku tak memiliki hak untuk melarang mereka.

"Pagi sayang." Ucap ayah saat kuhampiri dia dan mengecup kedua pipinya.

"Pagi, Naruko. Ini kopimu Minato." Sara ibu tiriku memberikan cangkir kopinya pada ayah dan dibalas ayah dengan senyuman.

Namun sebelum ayah meminumnya, aku segera mengambil cangkir tersebut dan memanggil Iruka.

"Ada apa nona?" tanya Iruka dengan hormat.

"Seperti biasa, tolong bawa alat itu kemari." Perintahku pada Iruka dan membuat ketiga orang baru itu menatap heran dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan pada cangkir kopi itu.

"Maaf ya Sara, Naruko memang selalu begitu bahkan sebelum kematian ibunya dia akan selalu memeriksa makanan atau minuman yang disediakan." Ayah memberikan penjelasan kepada Sara yang masih bengong ga jelas.

Tak lama kemudian Iruka datang membawa sebuah alat pendeteksi racun. Alat ini mirip seperti termometer namun bedanya ini untuk mendeteksi racun yang ada dalam makanan atau minuman. Alat ini dibuat oleh Kyuubi salah satu sepupuku.

"Aman, silahkan ayah minum."

"Terima kasih sayang." Ayah meminum sedikit kopinya lalu menutup koran yang sedang dibacanya. "Oh ya Naru, mulai hari ini Karin dan Sakura akan satu sekolah denganmu. Nanti kalian akan berangkat bersama dan antarkan mereka ke kepala sekolah ya."

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan ayah.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, aku beranjak untuk pergi sekolah diikuti dengan Karin dan Sakura. Di dalam mobil Karin dan Sakura duduk di belakang dan aku di depang. Seperti biasa, aku mengajak ngobrol Hidan yang telah menjadi supir keluargaku selama ini.

"Nona hari ini pulang jam berapa?" tanya Hidan ketika mobil telah masuk ke perkarangan sekolah.

"Aku tak perlu di jemput hidan, lebih baik kau jemput kedua saudara tiriku itu. Mereka belum terlalu hapal jalan dari rumah ke sekolah." jawabku lalu turun dari mobil. Kedua saudara tiriku itu sudah turun terlebih dulu dari mobil dan tampak mereka menatap kagum sekolahku ini.

"Baik nona, semoga hari anda menyenangkan." Balas Hidan dengan mengangkat sedikit topinya.

"Terima kasih, hati-hati dijalan."

Setelah kepergian Hidan, aku mengantarkan kedua saudara tiriku ini ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Karin, Sakura kalian bisa masuk kedalam, kepala sekolah sudah menunggu."

Mereka berdua masuk begitu saja tanpa mengatakan terima kasih, aku hanya bisa mengelus dada dan pergi menuju ke kelas. Setidaknya aku harus sabar, jika mereka sudah keterlaluan maka aku akan bertindak.

…...

...

**Author POV**

Naruko berada dikelasnya yaitu kelas 2.1, dimana dia sedang asik bercanda bersama Kiba dan juga teman-teman sekelas yang lainnya. Naruko sebenarnya bukanlah gadis sombong, ataupun dingin seperti yang dikira orang-orang. Ia melakukan hal itu hanya untuk sebagai pertahanan diri menyeleksi orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya.

Menjadi anak dari seorang Namikaze Minato bukanlah hal mudah, banyak penjilat yang mendekatinya atau cuma berpura-pura baik dengannya. Tetapi jika sudah mengenalnya dan ia membuka diri pada orang yang disukanya, ia adalah sosok ramah dan menyenangkan.

"Dobe pendek…." Panggil seseorang yang membuat Naruko menghentikan kegiatan ngobrolnya dengan Hinata.

"Bebek teme ngapain sih kesini terus? membuat aura kelas ini jadi gak enak tau." Naruko menggerakan tangannya mengusir orang yang dipanggil 'bebek teme' tersebut.

Bukan hal baru lagi jika kedua orang ini kalau bertemu saling mengejek. Uchiha Sasuke atau nama ejekan Naruko tadi, bebek teme itu adalah kakak kelas Naruko. Ia duduk di kelas tiga. Hampir setiap hari ia datang ke kelas Naruko dengan alasan nemenin Neji buat ketemu sepupunya Hinata.

"Hn, dobe suaramu itu membuat polusi suara." Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya menghina Naruko.

"Kantongin telingamu itu biar tidak terkena polusi. Sudah sana, lagi gak mood berantem nih." Naruko menidurkan kepalanya di meja dan memainkan hpnya.

Tak hanya teman-teman sekelas Naruko yang mengetahui hubungan tak wajar keduanya, namun satu sekolah juga tau hubungan aneh dari Sasuke dan Naruko. Mereka dibilang pacaran juga tidak, sahabat juga tidak tampak kalau sahabat lebih sering berantem dan saling mengejek, tapi mereka akan ada jika salah satu sedang membutuhkan baik saat senang atau sedih.

Mereka semua berpikiran karena Sasuke dan Naruko berasal dari latar belakang keluarga yang sama, itu yang membuat mereka dekat dan memiliki hubungan aneh tersebut. Hanya mereka yang tau apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya.

"Apa mereka sudah datang?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah duduk disebelah Naruko karena Hinata dibawa kabur Neji yang sedang memberikan kuliah pendek untuk sepupunya tersebut yang diketahui berpacaran dengan Kiba.

"Hum.." Balas Naruko singkat. "Entahlah teme, aku mencoba menerima tapi kau tau sifatku bagaimana dengan orang baru."

Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruko dan berkata sesuatu lalu beranjak pergi. "Bersikap seperti biasa saja, tak perlu memaksakan diri."

Itulah mereka, kadang seperti sahabat, kadang seperti musuh dan kadang seperti kakak-adik.

…..

* * *

Karin dan Sakura berjalan bersama menju kantin, dalam sekejap saja mereka berdua menjadi bahan pembicaraan satu sekolah. Selain karena mereka memiliki wajah yang lumyan cantik, juga karena status kedua gadis itu sebagai anak tiri dari Namikaze Minato.

"Hei, apa kalian Haruno bersaudara?" sapa salah seorang pemuda yang mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak kedua gadis itu berkenalan.

Karin mendelik tajam ke arah pemuda tersebut dan menggerakan kacamatanya dengan angkuh. "Maaf, Haruno itu nama lama kami. Sekarang kami adalah Namikaze! tau tidak kami anak dari Namikaze Minato."

"Tapi kalian hanya anak tiri kan? sombong sekali, beda sama Naruko. Namaku Suigetsu dari keluarga Hozuki." Pemuda itu mulai meninggalkan kedua kakak beradik itu, namun tiba-tiba Karin menarik lengan Suigetsu.

"Maaf, aku hanya belum mengenal siapa kau. Jadi sorry deh kalau kurang bersahabat, karena kami tidak mau sembarangan berteman."

Karin asik berbincang dengan Suigetsu, karena ia pikir keluarga Hozuki masih strata dengan keluarga Namikaze. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar riuh dari arah pintu masuk kantin, yang mengalihkan perhatian kedua gadis tersebut.

"Ada apa itu Hozuki-san, sepertinya ramai sekali?" tanya Sakura yang masih menatap ke arah pintu masuk yang dipenuhi dengan segerombolan anak perempuan yang menjerit-jerit, bagaikan sedang melihat artis idola yang lagi lewat.

"Oh, itu biasa hanya gerombolan Sasuke cs. Gak usah heran, setiap hari memang selalu begitu."

"Sasuke? siapa dia?"

Suigetsu tertawa meremehkan seakan apa yang ditanyakan oleh Sakura adalah sebuah pertanyaan bodoh.

"Kau benar-benar masuk ke keluarga Namikaze? tapi kalian tak mengenal Sasuke? _oh come on girls_, dia Uchiha Sasuke berserta teman-temannya Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Akasuna Sasori, Hatake Kakashi tak lupa para wanitanya ada Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Mitarashi Anko dan yang terakhir….–"

"YA kau! baka teme, kembalikan sepatuku!" teriakan Naruko memutuskan penjelasan dari Suigetsu.

"Ya dan terakhir saudara tiri kalian itu Namikaze Naruko." Suigetsu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Karin dan Sakura yang menatap Sasuke tanpa kedip. "Aish, terpesona dengan Uchiha heh? percuma." Suigetsu pun meninggalkan keduanya yang masih terpesona dengan ketampanan Sasuke. Bahkan ketika Sasuke melewati meja mereka, pemuda tampan itu mengacuhkannya dan berjalan dengan cueknya.

Hingga sebuah pukulan sayang di daratkan Naruko di kepala Sasuke.

"YA! teme! kembalikan sepatuku itu!" Naruko menatap Sasuke kesal karena sebelum istirahat, dengan isengnya Sasuke mengambil sepatu Naruko yang sedang ia jemur karena terkena air, lalu ia letakan di atas pohon.

"Ambil sendiri, tak bisa? dasar dobe chibi, pendek." Ejek Sasuke dan ia meneruskan duduk sambil memesan makanan.

Naruko berlari keluar sambil menggandeng lengan Shikamaru meminta pertolongan Shikamaru untuk diambilkan.

"Shika lagi hm? apa tak apa Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi yang satu kelas dengannya sekaligus kekasih dari Anko.

"Hn."

"Sudahlah, kita tinggal menunggu undangan saja dari si Namikaze itu." Ujar Anko yang asik menyantap dango kesukaannya.

…...

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Naruko kembali bersama Shikamaru dan Kiba yang sudah berhasil mengambilkan sepatu Naruko di atas pohon. Ia langsung mendudukan dirinya dan disebelah Sasori, yang memang sudah jelas Naruko anggap sebagai kakak tidak lebih. Begitupula Sasori yang menganggap Naruko sebagai adik perempuan yang harus dilindungin.

"Saso-nii aku lapar, traktir ya." Ujar Naruko manja sambil menyederkan kepalanya di bahu Sasori.

"Hm, pesan saja semaumu Naru-chan." Balas Sasori sambil tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Naruko.

Naruko yang mendapatkan tawaran semacam itu tentu saja tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Dengan cekatan ia memesan kesukaannya dan makan dengan lahap.

Ditengah-tengah kelompok Sasuke cs itu sedang menikmati santapan siang mereka, Karin dan Sakura dengan keberanian tinggi menghampiri meja yang ditempati Sasuke.

"Hai, aku Namikaze Sakura dan dia Namikaze Karin, kami saudara tiri Naruko." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya memandang sekilas.

"Hn."

Naruko menendang kaki Sasuke dan dibalas death glare andalannya. "Teman-teman, mereka adalah saudara tiriku sejak kemarin." Naruko mengenalkan Sakura dan Karin pada teman-temannya.

"Sasuke-sama, bolehkah aku dekat denganmu sama seperti kau dan Naruko?" Sakura yang sudah jatuh cinta sama ketampanan Sasuke, tanpa basa-basi langsung mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sasuke.

"Maaf bisa menyingkir, orang baru?" mendengar nada perintah dan agak kasar itu membuat Sakura langsung berdiri.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-sama."

"Hn, meskipun kalian saudara tiri Naruko, belum tentu kalian bisa sembarangan dekat denganku."

Naruko menendang kaki Sasuke sambil menatap tajam, tak menyukai perkataan temannya itu.

"Teme! dia saudaraku sekarang, jadi bersikap baiklah juga." Setelah menatap Sasuke tajam, Naruko melihat ke arah Karin dan Sakura yang masih berdiri disamping Sasuke. "Karin, Sakura duduklah disini." Naruko menggeser sedikit duduknya dan membiarkan kedua saudara tirinya itu duduk di dekat Sasuke.

* * *

…..

Sepulang sekolah, Naruko yang pulang lebih lama dari kedua saudara tirinya, mendapati sang ayah yang sudah berada di rumah. Biasanya Minato pulang ketika jam makan malam atau malah tidak pulang sama sekali.

"Tumben ayah sudah pulang?" tanya Naruko menghampiri sang ayah yang duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Iya, ayah tidak mau terlalu lelah untuk besok."

"Besok? ada apa memangnya besok?"

"Naruko, sudah pulang? apa kamu sudah makan siang?" Sara datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa secangkir teh untuk Minato lalu mengusap lembut kepala anak tirinya tersebut.

"Aku sudah makan, terima kasih sudah menanyakannya. Lalu, ayah ada apa dengan besok?" Naruko beralih kembali ke ayahnya.

"Besok ayah akan ke rusia selama satu bulan. Kerajaan rusia, menggundang ayah bersama para pengusaha lainnya dalam acara pelelangan dan juga menjalin kerja sama." Jelas Minato dengan tenang dan memeluk pinggang sang istri baru.

"Sebulan? apa paman Fugaku juga ikut?"

"Fugaku, Inoichi, Shikaku juga mendapatkan undangan yang sama. Jangan khawatir ada mereka yang menjaga ayah."

"Baiklah, asal ayah menghubungiku setiap hari aku tak masalah."

…...

...

Hari kepergian Minato tiba.

Pukul sembilan pagi, Mianto sudah berangkat diantar Iruka menuju bandara. Meninggalkan Naruko bersama keluarga barunya.

Setelah mobil Minato tak terlihat lagi, Sara menutup pintu rumah tersebut dengan kasar lalu menarik tangan Naruko dengan kasar.

"Hei! denger ya, jangan sok mentang-mentang anak kandung Minato ya. Mulai sekarang akulah nyonya di rumah ini jadi mulai sekarang selama ayahmu tidak ada, kau harus mendengarkan segala perintahku!" Sara mendorong tubuh Naruko hingga terjatuh di lantai. Beberapa Maid ingin menolong Naruko namun dicegah oleh Sara. "Siapapun yang berani menolong dan melaporkan hal ini, akan segera kupecat. Mengerti!"

Titah Sara yang terkesan sudah seperti bos membuat kedua anaknya tersenyum senang dan para maid hanya menganggukan kepala, karena memang kenyataan dia adalah nyonya baru di rumah ini.

Naruko masih terdiam di lantai sambil menunduk, tak ada yang bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi apa yang ditampilkan gadis tersebut.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Naruko lalu menyiramkan air yang sedang berada dalam gelas ke tubuh Naruko.

"Sejak awal aku tak suka dengan gadis sok ini, dan juga sok baik di depan Sasuke. Mulai besok jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke, karena dia milikku!" seringai Sakura dengan menyebalkan lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Naruko dengan tubuh yang masih basah.

Setelah memastikan ketiga orang itu sudah menjauh, para maid menghampiri Naruko dan mengelap tubuh nona muda mereka agar tidak masuk angin.

"Nona, ada tidak apa-apa?" Haku mengelap rambut Naruko.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kalian ikuti permainan mereka dulu saja ya. Kalian sangat mengerti diriku kan?" para maid itu mengangguk. "Bagus, biarkan saja mereka melakukan hal itu dulu, sisanya biar ku urus." Naruko berjalan menuju kamarnya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Semoga kali ini tidak seperti waktu itu."

…..

* * *

Penyiksaan Naruko benar-benar dimulai oleh ibu tirinya dan juga kedua saudara tirinya.

"Naruko! cepat letakan makanan itu di meja!"

"Naruko! siapa yang menyuruhmu makan disini? kamu makan di dapur!"

"Heh! Naruko, salin semua catatan ku dan Sakura!"

Kira-kira begitulah perintah yang diterima Naruko saat ini. Ia tetap menjalankan semua perintah tanpa komen atau protes sama sekali. Tatapannya datar, meskipun kadang menyerit sakit saat Sakura atau Karin menjambak rambutnya.

* * *

…...

Besoknya di sekolah, Naruko terpaksa harus menaiki kendaraan umum. Sakura dan Karin melarang dia satu mobil dengan mereka. Meskipun sudah biasa menaiki kendaraan umum, tapi dengan kondisi Naruko yang sulit bangun pagi membuatnya selalu kesiangan dan alhasil hari ini ia terlambat masuk.

Sakura dan Karin semakin menjadi kelakuannya. Seperti di kantin saat ini.

Naruko yangs edang di toilet tiba-tiba mendapat siraman air berserta tepung yang sengaja disiapkan oleh kedua orang itu. Murid-murid yang hendak menolong Naruko dilarang oleh Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kalian kenal aku kan?" tanya Naruko pada para murid yang menonton keadaannya sekarang, mereka mengangguk karena sudah hapal sepak terjang Naruko. "Bagus, percaya padaku dan biarkan mereka melakukannya."

Lagi, Naruko berjalan menuju loker dan mengambil seragam gantinya, seakan kejadian itu bukan apa-apa dan tak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Sasori-san, apa kalian tidak menolong Naruko-san?" tanya salah seorang siswa pada kumpulan Sasuke yang menonton kejadian tadi.

Sasori tersenyum ramah, "Tidak perlu nanti kalau dia membutuhkan pertolongan dia akan berbicara. Ikuti saja permainannya."

Kesalahan fatal yang benar-benar tak diketahui oleh Sakura dan karin. Mereka benar-benar tak mengetahui bagaimana kelakuan Naruko sebenarnya. Disisi lain mereka menatap Naruko kasihan namun kebanyakan kasihan pada nasib Sakura dan Karin nantinya.

Semoga tak separah yang mereka pikirkan.

* * *

…

**To Be Continue**

….

* * *

**Pojokan Kanon1010:**

haha kanon memang sengaja kasih prolog dulu, soalnya kanon dapat idenya dulu tapi belom ngetik isinya sama sekali. Tapi kepengen banget bikin cerita semacam ini.

Meskipun judulnya "cinderella" tapi gak pure 100% seperti dongeng cinderella lho. untuk pasangan Naruko, saat ini kanon letakan bersama siapa saja dulu. sang pangeran masih bersembunyi atau mungkin sudah ada tapi menyamar (?) haha pokonya gitu deh hiihih.

thx banget yang udah review:

**_Vipris, Ayame Nakajima, Hasegawa Michiyo Gled _**(btw caharanya udah Naruko lho)**_, Dwidobechan, Namikaze kyuu chan, dan ksatriabawangmerah_**

^^ semoga kalian dan pembaca lainnya menikmati cerita kanon yang baru ^^

oh ya waktu itu ada yang minta kanon buat Shika X Naru… kanon ada ficnya cuam belum selesai. kanon mau buat sampe tamat baru di publish jadi ga nunggu lama-lama heheh

ok! have a nice day ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**-CINDERELLA 2013-**

**By: kanon1010**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**chap 2 : "Ketika sang cinderella berubah menjadi penyihir jahat…."**

* * *

….

Di hari yang baru.

Naruko masih tertidur dengan lelap, wajar ia biasa terbangun ketika pukul setengah tujuh pagi dan sekarang waktu masih menunjukan pukul lima pagi.

_**Byurrr!**_

Bunyi air yang disiramkan ke tubuh Naruko yang masih terselimuti selimut hangatnya, membuat Naruko terbangun dengan kaget, mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba semacam itu.

"Apa-apaan ini!" ujarnya gusar sambil mengelap wajahnya yang basah.

Disampingnya sudah berdiri Sara yang masih mengenakan piyama dan berkacang pinggang. Tatapan matanya seakan ingin menguliti habis Naruko yang belum seratus persen sadar dengan kehadirannya.

"Bangun! mulai saat ini, kau yang menggantikan semua pekerjaan para maid." Perintah Sara lalu menarik tangan Naruko, bisa dibilang saat ini ia sedang menyeret anak tirinya itu menuju dapur.

"…." Meskipun gusar dan kesal dengan perilaku yang dilakukan ibu tirinya, Naruko tetap diam mengikuti kemana Sara akan membawanya. "Sudah tujuh…" Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibirnya, itu juga dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Haku berserta maid lainnya, yang mendengar ada sedikit keributan dari arah dapur, bergegas menuju ke tempat tujuan. Dan apa yang dilihat mereka adalah Naruko yang sedang memakai pakaian sama seperti maid lain dengan lap kotor di pundaknya dan sapu di tangannya.

"Cepat bersihkan seluruh rumah ini! jika belum selesai kau tidak bisa boleh pergi sekolah! dan untuk kalian, jangan ada yang membantunya cukup buatkan sarapan untukku dan anak-anakku saja! kecuali dia yang bukan ANAKKU!"

Dengan gaya angkuh bak nyonya besar, Sara meninggalkan Naruko yang tetap dalam mode diam dengan tatapan datar. Para maid berjalan mundur perlahan ketika melihat tanda dari Naruko agar mereka tidak ikut campur.

Salah satu maid, sejak kemarin sudah melapor kelakuan ibu tiri dan kedua saudara tiri Naruko kepada Iruka yang merupakan kepala pelayan keluarga Namikaze.

Tentu saja, Iruka bukanlah orang bodoh yang mau menuruti perintah Sara. Bagi Iruka hanya Minato, Kushina dan Naruko lah yang merupakan majikan yang wajib ia patuhi perintahnya. Selain keluarga asli Namikaze, ia tak segan-segan menghiraukan perintah apapun itu.

Iruka sudah memberitahu Minato mengenai kelakuan nyonya baru Namikaze tersebut. Meskipun sudah tau jawaban apa yang akan dia dapat dari sang kepala keluarga tersebut.

"_**Biarkan Naruko yang memberi pelajaran tata krama kepada mereka. Jika Naruko sudah berlebihan baru kau turun tangan."**_

Begitulah jawaban yang diberikan Minato pada Iruka. Oleh karena itu, Iruka juga mengikuti jalan permainan Naruko dan ayahnya itu. Lagipula kejadian semacam ini bukanlah hal baru bagi iruka.

Iruka hanya menertawakan kebodohan ketiga wanita baru tersebut. Mereka benar-benar hanya tau mengenai kekayaan Namikaze tanpa tau sebutan atau julukan untuk keluarga Namikaze yang sebenarnya.

…...

Karin, Sakura berserta ibu mereka sedang asik menyantap sarapan mereka. Sedangkan Naruko masih mengelap jendela yang berukuran lumayan besar. Bagaimana pekerjaannya cepat selesai jika sejak tadi Sakura dan Karin menghancurkan apa yang sudah ia bersihkan.

Seperti tadi, saat mengepel dengan langkah santainya Sakura berjalan bolak balik dengan sepatu diatas lantai yang masih basah, Membuat Naruko harus mengulan lagi pekerjaannya. Lalu Karin yang menyuruhnya membersihkan kamar dan menyiapkan pakaian perempuan berambut merah itu.

Buat Naruko melakukan pekerjaan rumah semacam ini bukanlah hal baru atau aneh. Saat Kushina masih hidup, setiap Sabtu dan Minggu mereka semaua melakukan kerja bakti membersihkan rumah bersama-sama dan diakhiri dengan makan bersama di taman belakang. Semua pekerja di rumah Namikaze ikut makan bersama, semua pekerja sangat menghormati nyonya rumah tersebut karena sang nyonya pun menghormati mereka, tak memperlakukan mereka layaknya budak.

Naruko memukul-mukul pundak dan pinggangnya yang terasa pegal. Tanpa terasa sudah jam tujuh lewat dan ia sama sekali belum mandi ataupun bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Begitu ia lihat Sakura dan Karin sudah pergi ke sekolah dan Sara yang katanya pergi ke rumah temannya. Naruko langsung bergegas ke kamarnya, mandi dan bersiap berangkat sekolah.

Begitu masuk kamar, seprai dan selimut yang basah akibat siraman Sara sudah diganti yang baru dan rapi. Bagitupula dengan baju seragam, serta peralatan lainnya yang sudah siap tinggal ia kenakan. Naruko tersenyum simpul melihat pekerja di rumahnya yang melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kebaikan akan dibalas dengan kebaikan, terima kasih." Setelah mengucapkan itu dan tersenyum sangat manis, ia kembali mengembalikan tatapan datarnya. "Sudah yang ke delapan…"

..…

…..

Seperti yang diperkirakan Naruko, ia akan datang terlambat ke sekolah. Melihat gerbang utama sudah di tutup. Naruko berjalan memutar menuju gerbang belakang sekolah yang memang tak begitu mendapat perhatian dari pihak sekolah.

Dengan nekat dia memanjat pagar tersebut dan mendarat di tanah dengan selamat. Membersihkan sedikit bagian rok yang kotor, Naruko berjalan masuk dengan santainya menuju kelas.

Hinata yang sudah diberi kabar terlebih dahulu bahwa ia akan terlambat datang, agar salah satu sahabatnya itu tak merasa khawatir. Ia hapal betul jika Hinta itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Beruntunglah dia, guru yang mengajar di jam pertama tak ada yang masuk karena sedang diadakan rapat sehingga Naruko terbebas dari hukuman.

"A-apa mereka yang membu-atmu terlambat Naru-chan?" tanya Hinata ketika Naruko sudah duduk manis di bangkunya.

"Begitulah."

"A-apa yang sudah me-mereka lakukan Naru-chan? me-mereka tidak menyakitimu kan?" Hinata memeriksa tubuh Naruko dan membuatnya malah kegelian.

"Hahah hentikan Hinata, kau membuatku geli."

"Ma-maaf."

Naruko menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu dan mengangkat wajah Hinata yang tertunduk. "Hei, kau kenal siapa aku kan Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu apa lagi yang kau khawatirkan? jika sudah saatnya membutuhkan bantuanmu, maka aku akan bilang padamu dan yang lainnya juga. Untuk saat ini, serahkan padaku terlebih dulu ok!" Naruko mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku mengantuk, karena bangun terlalu pagi. jika ada guru datang segera bangunkan aku."

Tak lama sudah terlihat Naruko menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan sanggahan kedua tangannya yang terlipat. Hinata tau betul sahabatnya seperti apa, cuma yang ia khawatirkan jika ia atau teman-temannya tidak turun tangan, maka Naruko pasti akan lepas kendali. Jika saat itu terjadi, sulit untuk mengendalikannya kembali.

"Naru, jangan kembali seperti dulu. Kumohon."

….

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Hinata meninggalkan Naruko di kelas seorang diri. Bukan tanpa alasan Hinata maupun teman-teman lainnya meninggalkan Naruko atau tak mengajak gadis itu ke kantin bersama. Karena Naruko yang memang tidak mau ikut ke kantin dan memilih tidur kembali. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing akibat dibangunkan dengan cara tak wajar seperti tadi pagi.

Baru sekitar lima belas menit ia memejamkan mata dan hampir terlelap, tiba-tiba kedua saudara tirinya menarik rambut Naruko.

"Aduh, apa lagi sih ini." Naruko mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Sakura dan Karin sedang berkacak pinggang disampingnya. "Apa mau kalian?"

Senyum meremehkan dan tatapan tajam dari Sakura dan Karin membuat Naruko harus benar-benar menahan luapan amarahnya pada dua orang dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kami haus dan lapar, belikan kami makanan dan minuman di kantin." Naruko beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kantin dengan kedua saudara kembarnya berjalan dibelakangnya. Sesekali Karin mendorong Naruko agar jalan lebih cepat.

Ketika sampai di kantin, kedua orang itu duduk bak boss besar menunggu Naruko membawakan pesanan mereka. Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, Naruko membawa nampan yang berisi makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Apaan nih! aku kan pesannya jus strawberry bukan jus jeruk." Sakura menyiram jus jeruk tersebut ke wajah Naruko. "Cepat ganti!"

Mendadak suasana kantin hening akibat teriakan dan perbuatan yang dilakukan Sakura. Sasuke dan lainnya yang melihat kejadian tersebut sebenarnya sedikit geram dan ingin sekali menghajar kedua wanita tak tau diri itu, namun Sasuke dan Sasori menghentikan gerakan Shikamaru, Kiba dan Kakashi yang sudah mau menghampiri Naruko.

"Sasuke, Sasori apa kalian tidak berniat membantu Naruko?!" Kakashi memandang kedua temannya yang masih santai makan.

"Ssshhttt, duduk dan lihat saja. Kau tau kan, Naru-_chan_ itu paling tidak suka saat bermainnya diganggu? tunggu dia sendiri yang meminta pertolongan kita." Sasori meminum ochanya yang mulai mendingin.

"Ta-tapi Sasori-_senpai_, ba-bagimana jika Naru-_chan_ lepas kendali la-lagi?" Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya dan menatap Naruko yang mengepalkan tangan menahan amarah.

"Jika hal itu terjadi, kita langsung turun tangan Hinata." Anko menarik kemeja Kakashi agar kekasihnya itu duduk kembali. "Lagipula, sudah lama tidak ada pertunjukan semacam ini kan? hihihi."

Bisa dibilang Anko dan Naruko itu kompak dan sangat cocok dalam urusan menindas seseorang, dan ia tentu saja sudah hapal jika Naruko menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membalas. Ia tak akan melakukan hal yang diluar batas jika orang tersebut tidak mengganggu kehidupan Naruko.

Kembali ke Naruko, yang membawakan nampan yang berisi jus strawberry pesanan Sakura. Namun bukannya dihabiskan malah ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Sakura.

"Aku sudah enek! enek lihat mukamu. Ayo Karin-_nee _kita kembali ke kelas saja."

Karin dan Sakura beranjak meninggalkan kantin. Setelah keduanya tak tampak lagi dipersimpangan, Naruko bangkit dan membersihkan wajahnya dengan tisu.

"Cih, harus menambah cucian saja. Ini yang ke sembilan." Lalu tak lama kemudian terdengar suara gelas pecah dan meja yang sedikit retak akibat di hantam Naruko. "Bibi, nanti akan kuganti semuanya."

Siswa lainnya masih terdiam ditempat memandang ngeri Naruko yang menghancurkan meja dan gelas dari meja tersebut.

"Dia, benar-benar marah…." batin teman-teman yang melihatnya.

* * *

….

"Dobe," Sasuke menghampiri Naruko ketika pulang sekolah. Sasuke melihat Naruko yang berdiri dekat jendela yang sedang memandang ke arah luar. "Sudah butuh bantuan?"

Naruko menggeleng melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengikuti gayanya memandang keluar. Kemudia ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke. "Tetap diam dan lihat saja, jika sudah diluar kendali tolong kendalikan."

"Hn."

"Tapi kau tau teme? rasanya seperti berolahraga. Lumayan juga melenturkan tubuh sebelum berperang. Hahaha." Naruko tertawa lalu melepaskan kepalanya dari bahu Sasuke, kemudian menggelayut manja pada lengan Sasuke. "Teme, traktir ramen donk, hihiih."

Sasuke mengehela napas dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruko. "Akan kutraktir tapi beresin dulu kedua wanita itu. Mereka membuat polusi suara yang melebihi suara cemprengmu."

"Fhu…tenang saja polusi itu akan hilang selamanya." Seringai Naruko.

Dari kejauhan Sakura dan Karin melihat kedekatan Naruko dan Sasuke dengan tatapan kebencian. Di dalam otak mereka berdua tersusun berbagai rencana untuk mengerjai Naruko.

* * *

…..

…..

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruko menuju kamar sambil menyeret tasnya. Tampang lelah tergurat jelas di wajah cantik itu. Tak hanya lelah fisik sebenarnya tapi lelah batin juga.

Baru juga dia membuka pintu kamar, sudah dapat kejutan siraman dari ember yang sengaja diletakan di atas pintu. Alhasil basah semua tubuhnya. Samar-samar terdengar suara tawa yang tentu saja itu suara dari Sakura dan Karin.

"Enak mandinya?"

"Semoga dengan air itu menyegarkan otakmu untuk segera menjauhi Sasuke-_sama_."

Naruko menatap kedua saudara tirinya itu dengan tajam. "Memangnya siapa kalian? baru juga kenal Sasuke." balas Naruto datar namun bisa dilihat matanya penuh kemarahan.

"Mamiiiiiih!" Sakura mendadak teriak memanggil ibunya, Naruko menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian sang nyonya besar datang menghampiri mereka dengan gaya bak mau ke mall. Di dalam rumah menggunakan dress pendek, dengan high heels membuat Naruko gatal untuk mematahkan kedua heels tersebut.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut begini, mamih itu lagi perawatan wajah tau." Begitu melihat Naruko dalam keadaan basah serta lanta yang basah, Sara menjerit. "Ya ampun, NARUKO! Cepat pel lantai basah ini, menjijikan sekali."

"Mih! si anak sombong ini masa mau merebut Sasuke-_sama_ dari ku, terus dia mengancamku mih." Adu Sakura dengan tampang sok dimelas-melasin.

"Apa? Sasuke? siapa?" tanya Sara bingung mengenai yang diperdebatakan anaknya tersebut.

"Astaga! mamih, itu Uchiha Sasuke anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkaya pertama setelah keluarga Namikaze. Masa gak tau sih?" Karin gemas melihat kebloonan ibunya itu. Masa sama Uchiha dia tidak tau, padahal hampir setiap hari nama keluarga itu selalu muncul di tv dan surat kabar.

"Oh! Uchiha itu? jadi dia mau merebutnya?" Sakura dan Karin mengangguk bersamaan. Sara menghampiri Naruko dan menjambak rambutnya. "Denger ya, tak ada yang boleh merebut apa yang sudah dimiliki kedua anakku. Apa ibumu itu tak mengajari hal tersebut? apa ibumu tak berpendidikan sehingga memiliki anak sepertimu?" Sara melepas jambakannya dan melihat Naruko yang tengah melotot padanya.

"Tarik lagi ucapanmu tentang ibuku." ucapnya pelan namun mengancam. Seketika membuat Karin merinding.

"Buat apa? toh dia sudah meninggal, dan sekarang aku nyonya di rumah ini."

"TA—RIK LA-GI U-C-A-P-A-N-MU!" kali ini Naruko benar-benar menekankan suaranya.

"U-untuk a-apa, kalau aku tak mau mau apa?" Sara sedikit gugup melihat perubahan sikap Naruko.

"Kau mau tau apa? benar-benar mau tau?" Naruko menyeringai dan dalam sekejap, ia menarik baju Sara dan menjambak rambut merah milik ibu tirinya itu. "Sudah sepuluh, dan kau tau sepuluh perbuatan kalian padaku akan ku balas berkali-kali lipat."

Sara menjerit kesakitan karena rambutnya ditarik Naruko dnegan kasar. "Argghhh! lepas anak sialan, Karin, Sakura tolong mamih!"

Namun, tanpa mereka duga ketika Karin dan Sakura hendak mendekati Naruko dan menyelamatkan ibunya. Naruko sudah menendang keduanya hingga jatuh ke lantai, diikuti Sara yang di dorong oleh Naruko juga.

"Pertama, mendorongku jatuh ke lantai dan…–" Naruko mengambil ember yang masih tersisa sedikit di lantai lalu menyiramkan pada mereka bertiga. "Menyiramku dengan air."

Naruko melempar ember tersebut kearah mereka dan berdiri diatas mereka dengan angkuh. "Sudah kukatakan dari awal, jika kalian tak memiliki manner yang baik maka, bersiaplah akan mendapatkan pelajaran khusus dariku."

Naruko berjalan menuju kamarnya, lalu berbalik menlihat ketiga orang itu masih terduduk di lantai dan mengumpat. "Jangan sekali-kali melawan, jika kalian masih ingin menghirup yang namanya oksigen."

**Blam!** Pintu kamar itu ditutup dengan keras oleh Naruko. Membuat Ketiga orang itu kaget dan segera bangkit berdiri.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? kurang ajar sekali." Sara melihat Sasame yang berjalan membawa kain pel. "Heh! segera siapkan air hangat aku mau mandi dan bersihkan tempat ini segera." Perintah Sara pada Sasame, namun maid itu hanya mendelik sedikit.

"Maaf, anda siapa ya? saya tidak menerima perintah, selain dari nona Naruko." Balas Sasame dengan jutek.

"Dasar pembantu kurang ajar, awas kau." Belum sempat Sara melayangkan tamparan buat Sasme, Naruko keluar dari kamarnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sekali kau sentuh seluruh pekerja disini, akan kupastikan kau dan kedua anak sialanmu itu akan tidur dipinggir jalan dan ingat ucapanku bukan main-main, Bi*ch!"

Pintu kembali ditutup Naruko dan Sasame mendengus dan meninggalkan Sara yang menjerit kesal.

"Sebaiknya anda diam dan tak banyak tingkah." Iruka tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Sara.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Apa anda tak pernah mengetahui rumor atau julukan mengenai keluarga Namikaze?" Sara diam menandakan iya tak tau apa-apa. "Keluarga Namikaze, dikenal sebagai… _**'Malaikat berhati iblis'**_. Mereka memiliki rupa bak malaikat, namun jangan meremehkannya begitu saja, karena mereka terkenal lebih sadis dari keluarga Uchiha baik menghadapi pesaing ataupun…" Iruka menggantungkan ucapannya dan mendekati Sara. "Ataupun menghadapi orang-orang yang menindasnya."

Seketika Sara terdiam dan merasakan bahwa apa yang diucapkan Iruka bukanlah main-main.

* * *

…

…..

Pukul setengah tujuh pagi, Naruko sudah rapi dengan seragam dan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Ia duduk manis di ruang makan sambil menerima telepon dari sang ayah.

"Tenang ayah Naru baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan ayah disana?"

"….."

"Baiklah, salam buat yang lainnya ya ayah dan jangan lupa memakai pakaian hangat."

"….."

"Naru juga sayang ayah, Bye."

Naruko menutup teleponnya dan kembali menikmati sarapan yang hanya tersaji setangkup roti panggang dan juga segelas susu coklat hangat. Matanya asik memandangi koran pagi yang memang selalu dibacanya demi melihat perkembangan kondisi keluarganya.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura dan Karin berserta ibu kesayangan mereka turun dari lantai dua. Melihat Naruko yang sudah duduk manis di meja membuat darah mereka seakan mendidih dan tentu saja mereka lupa dengan apa yang diperbuat Naruko kemarin.

"Sedang apa kau disini? sana ke dapur siapkan sarapan untuk kami." Bentak Karin.

Naruko memandang mereka sekilas lalu menutup korannya dengan rapi. "Siapkan apa? sarapan? siapa kalian berani memerintahku. Apa kalian lupa, perbuatan kalian akan kubalas berkali-kali lipat. Itulah metode pelajaran manner dariku."

Karin yang geram dengan perkataan Naruko hendak menjambak rambut Naruko, namun naas sebelum tangan itu menyentuh, tangan miliknya sudah digenggam Naruko dengan erat hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan. Dengan tak ada rasa kasihan ia mendorong Karin ke lantai.

"Iruka, tolong panggil semua pekerja kesini sekarang." Panggil Naruko ke Iruka yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Baik nona tunggu sebentar." Tak lama kemudian Iruka kembali bersama seluruh pekerja di kediaman Namikaze yang berjumlah sekitar 20 orang. "Mereka semua sudah ada disini nona."

Sakura dan Sara bingung dengan apa yang mau dilakukan Naruko pada keseluruh pekerja itu, mereka hanya berdiri saling berdekatan. Jujur ketakutan lah yang membuat mereka tak berani berkata satu kalimatpun.

"Kalian ku kumpulkan disini, karena aku ingin memberikan kalian liburan sampai Iruka menghubungi kalian untuk kembali." Terdengar sorak sorai dari para pekerja tersebut. "Tenang dulu. Namun untuk Sasame, Haku, Hidan dan Kimimaru tidak ikut liburan karena aku membutuhkan kalian disini. Jika yang lain sudah selesai berlibur baru gantian kalian yang libur. Tak apa kan?"

"Tentu saja nona, kami siap membantu." balas keempat orang itu serentak.

"Bagus dan kalian yang lain bisa bersiap-siap untuk berlibur mulai hari ini."

"Tapi nona, bagaiman dengan pekerjaan rumah?" tanya salah satu maid yang sedikit khawatir meninggalkan pekerjaan rumah pada majikannya tersebut.

Naruko menyeringai dan Iruka sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan majikannya itu hanya bisa menghela napas. "Tenang saja, karena seluruh pekerjaan rumah kalian akan ada yang menggantikan. Bukan begitu Karin, Sakura dan nyonya Sara."

"Tidak bisa! akan ku laporkan kelakuanmu ini pada Minato!" Sara menentang keputusan Naruko. Hei dia berpikiran dia nyonya Namikaze, tentu saja tak pantas ia melakukan pekerjaan kasar semcam itu.

"Silahkan telpon saja, kau pikir aku takut?" Naruko menyodorkan telepon kepada Sara. "Ayo hubungi ayahku itu. CEPAT!" bentak Naruko hingga membuat merinding ketakutan siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Mulai hari ini kalian bertiga, menggantikan pekerjaan ke 16 pekerja yang sedang libur dan kalian bertiga tidak boleh menyuruh ke 4 orang itu kecuali aku. Paham! dan satu lagi, kalian berdua Karin dan Sakura. Gunakan kendaraan umum jangan sekali-kali kalian memakai mobil-mobilku, karena kalian tau kenapa?"

Naruko mendekatkan tubuhnya ke kedua saudara tirinya itu.

"Karena aku JIJIK dengan kalian berdua yang menyentuh barang-barang milik KELUARGAKU! orang asing aja belagu." Naruko memundurkan tubuhnya dan mengibaskan lengannya yang terkena tubuh Karin sedikit. "Ayo Hidan kita berangkat sekolah dan yang lain, selamat bersenang-senang selama liburan ya." Naruko tersenyum tulus pada keseluruh pekerja disana.

"Hati-hati dijalan nona~"

Setelah kepergian Naruko, Iruka menghampiri Sara. "Sebaiknya anda mulai bekerja karena nona Naruko sudah memasang cctv diberbagai tempat untuk mengawasi anda. Saran saya anda lebih baik mengikuti apa yang dikatakan nona, daripada anda akan berakhir di rumah sakit atau paling parah rumah sakit jiwa, Saya permisi."

Bagaimana dengan ketiga wanita itu? mereka berpegangan tangan seakan kesenangan yang baru saja mereka genggam mendadak lepas dan berada di sebuah tempat yang lebih mengerikan dari penjara.

"Mamih, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sakura merengek pada ibunya.

"Entahlah, mamih juga tidak tau. Kita pikirkan nanti cara membalasnya, sebaiknya kalian berangkat ke sekolah sekarang sebelum terlambat dan Karin, tolong cari tau data Namikaze selengkapnya."

"Baik mih."

* * *

…

…..

Rupanya Naruko benar-benar membalas segala perbuatan yang dilakukan Sakura dan karin kepadanya tempo hari yang lalu. Karin dan Sakura diperlakukan tak bersahabat pada setiap siswa, bahkan tak sedikit siswa yang melempari mereka dengan kertas atau menempelkan tulisan aneh-aneh dibelakang tubuh mereka.

Mereka baru merasakan yang namanya di bully itu ternyata seperti ini. Mungkin juga ini sekalian karma untuk mereka yang sering membully ketika di sekolah yang dulu.

"Si Naruko itu benar-benar membuat kita kehabisan kesabaran." Ujar Karin pada Sakura.

"Betul! menyebalkan sekali, bahkan seluruh siswa disini mendukungnya. Pake guna-guna apa sih dia, siaaalll!"

"Ehm, sebaiknya kalian melarikan diri deh." Suara Suigetsu dari belakang mereka berdua mengagetkan keduanya. "Kalian gak tau, Naruko itu adalah sang mawar."

"Sang mawar? kemarin Iruka bilang malaikat berhati iblis, yang mana yang benar?"

"Wah, akhirnya kalian tau juga julukan itu. Malaikat berhati iblis itu sebutan untuk keseluruhan keluarga Namikaze, dan mawar adalah julukan Naruko di sekolah ini. Dikarenakan dia cantik namun hati-hati dengan duri yang dimilikinya. Sekalinya tertusuk duri tersebut, maka kalian akan terluka terus." Jelas Suigetsu.

Suigetsu beranjak hendak meninggalkan kedua wanita yang mencerna setiap perkataan dari Suigetsu, namun kemudian dia berbalik. "Oh ya, jangan lupa Naruko itu ahli bela diri terbaik se-Jepang lho." Cengirnya menampakkan gigi tajam bagaikan gigi hiu.

Tampaknya hidup Sakura, Karin dan Sara tak akan tenang dimulai dari sekarang….

* * *

…

_To be Continue_

….

* * *

**Pojokan Kanon1010 :**

Finnally rampung juga, Kanon mau upload dari kemarin tapi quota wifi habis jadi nunggu diisi dulu deh heheheh….Seneng banget fic baru kanon dapet respon yang baik terima kasih semua ^^….

Oh ya, untuk Naruko disini bisa dibilang agak tak berperasaan. dan tidak lemah lembut seperti di fic kanon lainnya. Kanon pure menempatkan Naruko 100% sadis tanpa belas kasihan. jadi no protes ya! hihiih :3

untuk balasan review, sekarang kanon jawab random ya… sebelumnya kanon say thank's dulu sama yang udah sempet mampir buat review :

_**Vipiris, lovelychrtsant, CindyAra, Noal Hoshino, Aristy, Namikaze Ryuuki Ananta, Earl Louisa vi Duivel, lalafahmi, Dee chan – tik, Icha Clalu Bhhgia, Mitsuka Sakurai, ryanfujoshiSN, Dhekyu, Anne Garbo, Anagata Lady Rikarin, Chiriyuki Hikaru, Namikaze Gaki, Zoccshan, Shiro yuki, Shizura-Chan, Uzumaki Bima, adechan7, dan Kyuuto KarentheYandereHumanoid  
**_

….

**1. Penasaran sama sifat asli Naru …. :** (Sudah tampak kan aslinya dia semacam apa hihiihih)

**2. Buat Sakura dan Karin menderita …. :** (Sudah pasti, Naruko akan balas mereka berkali-kali lipat.)

**3**. "**Semoga tidak seperti dulu" maksudnya apa? … :** (nanti akan kanon ceritakan sejak kapan naruko jadi sesadis itu.)

**4. Nice fic, ceritanya fresh …. :** (makasih banyak ^^ )

**5. Pairnya SasuNaru …. :** (hmm, masih rahasia ^^)

**6. Kapan Gaara muncul? ….. :** (tunggu dia bisa bebas dari padang gurun *eh* hiihihihih)

**7. updatenya ada jadwal atau nggak? …. :** (Kanon update fic ga ada jadwal ^^ semaunya kanon, biasanya sih kalau kanon udah selesai ngetik langsung kanon update. ^^)

Yosh! udah semua kan kejawab? kalau ada yang belum silahkan PM kanon atau bilang di review unek-unek kalian tentang fic ini…. oh ya kalo ada yang kelewatan namanya di tulis, maafkan kanon ya :(

oh ya ada yang nanya apa kanon suka **"YUNJAE"**? kanon sangat sangat suka! diantara semua pasangan real yaoi yang kanon tau, kanon paling fav sama yunjae. perfect couple yang kanon kenal. oh ya kanon itu fleksibel, meskipun kanon suka japan dari awal tapi kanon menerima semua aliran musik korea kanon juga suka kok ^^.

ok cuap-cuapnya, takut kepanjang. makasih yang udah mampir.

have a nice day~

sampai jumpa di chap depan ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**-CINDERELLA 2013-**

**By: kanon1010**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**chap 3 :"Racun yang mulai di racik penyihir jahat."**

…

_KRiinngggg! …. Kringg!... Kring!_

Bunyi alaram dari jam weker Naruko, membangunkan sang putri tidur dari tidur cantiknya. Hanya tampak tangan Naruko muncul dari balik selimut, mengambil jam tersebut lalu dengan santainya ia melempar jam tersebut hingga tak terdengar lagi bunyinya. Namun ternyata tak hanya satu jam itu saja yang berdentang, berteriak membangunkan sang pemilik ponselnya pun ikutan berbunyi membangunkannya.

Akhirnya di deringan yang ke lima, Naruko bangun lalu mengambil ponselnya melihat jam yang tertera di layar.

Jam 05.00 ternyata masih terlalu dini hari untuk ia bangun, tapi tak lama kemudian wajah mengantuknya berubah menjadi senyuman cerah. Segera saja ia beranjak keluar dari kamar dan menuju kamar lain yang tentunya masih ditiduri sama seseorang.

...….

_BYURRRR!..._

"Whapha! apaa banjir~ banjir." Sara terbangun dengan gelagapan seperti orang sedang tenggelam.

"Kedua, membangunkan dengan cara disiram dengan air. Apa segar rasanya Sara-san?" Seringai Naruko masih tercetak puas melihat kondisi ibu tirinya yang basah kuyup dengan muka kesal.

"Apa maksudnya ini! tidak sopan membangunkan orang dengan cara semacam itu!"

Belum selesai Sara berbicara, Naruko menyiramkan lagi sisa air yang berada di dalam ember. "Sudah lebih segar? apa perlu air yang lebih dingin untuk mengingatkanmu bahwa apa yang kulakukan saat ini pernah kau lakukan padaku? jangan lupa, aku akan membalas setiap perlakuan yang kau dan kedua anakmu lakukan padaku."

Sara diam tak bisa menjawab apapun, karena ia memang masih ingat dengan jelas perkataan anak tirinya tersebut, bahkan ucapan Naruko seakan suara hantu yang terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

"Cepat bangun dan siapkan sarapan, tapi sebelumnya bersihkan rumah ini terlebih dulu." perintah Naruko sambil ia berlalu membanting pintu meninggalkan Sara.

"Anak sialan!"

...…..

Sama dengan ibunya, Sakura dan Karin pun dibangunkan dengan cara disiram oleh Naruko. Sekarang ketiga orang itu memakai pakaian maid untuk membersihkan seluruh kediaman Namikaze yang tak bisa dikatakan kecil.

Gerutuan, umpatan menghiasi bibir mereka sepanjang mereka melakukan pekerjaan rumah tersebut. Tak hanya kesal dengan Naruko, namun juga keempat maid yang seharusnya melakukan pekerjaan mereka itu, malah tak memperdulikan mereka.

"Ya! Naruko yang terhormat! bisa tidak kau tidak berjalan bolak-balik dengan sepatumu itu, Tidak lihat bahwa lantai itu baru ku pel." Teriak Sakura yang kesal, melihat Naruko yang sengaja mengotori lagi lantai yang telah dibersihkannya.

"Penting buat tau itu sudah di bersihkan atau tidak? maid itu kerjaannya ya bersih-bersih gak usah ngelawan majikan, hey orang asing." Kata Naruko sambil berlari kecil menuju pelataran halaman depan untuk sekedar berolahraga kecil. Sedangkan Sakura, dapat dilihat wajah gadis berambut pink itu merah padam menahan amarah.

"Cukup! aku tak terima hal ini, kita lihat saja seberapa lama cinderella sombong itu bertahan." Sakura melempar alat pel dan pergi meninggalkan Sara dan Karin yang menghela napas melihat kelakuan Sakura yang memang lebih bertemperamen tinggi dibandingkan Karin.

Sara dan Karin meneruskan pekerjaan mereka, mengingat Iruka sudah berkata bahawa Naruko memasang _cctv_ di rumah ini, sehingga ia bisa mengawasi gerak gerik semua orang, termasuk mereka. Saat ini yang dipikiran mereka segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini lalu memikirkan bagaimana cara membalas Naruko.

* * *

...

pukul 07.15, Naruko berada di meja makan bersiap menikmati sarapan yang disajikan ibu dan anak itu. Sederhana hanya sandwich, segelas susu coklat dan buah-buahan, Naruko memang tak begitu menyukai sarapan yang berat.

"Siapa yang membuat ini?" tanya Naruko pada ketiga wanita tersebut.

"Sakura yang membuatnya." Balas Karin.

Naruko menoleh ke Sakura yang menatap kesal ke Naruko. "Kalau begitu, sarapan ini untuk kamu saja Sakura."

"A-apa? ya! enak saja sudah kubuatkan malah menyuruh orang lain makan, kau minta sarapan ya kubuatkan, seharusnya kau yang makan." Tolak Sakura yang makin membuat Naruko memicingkan matanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa aku tau kau lelah dan belum sarapan kan? ayo silahkan dimakan dan susunya jangan lupa diminum." Naruko bergaya sok manis dan mendekati Sakura sambil membawa sarapan tersebut. "Makan atau detik ini juga, kau keluar dari rumah ini."

"Ta-tapi…."

"Kenapa kau tak mau? ini masakan mu sendiri, harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena memperbolehkan kau sarapan terlebih dahulu, cepat di makan!"

Dengan terpaksa Sakura mengunyah sandwich yang disodorkan ke dalam mulutnya dan meminum susu yang sebenarnya sudah ia campurkan dengan obat pencahar. Niat mau membuat Naruko sakit perut malah berbalik menyerangnya dan menjadi senjata makan tuan.

Naruko yang melihat seluruh sarapannya habis dimakan Sakura tersenyum puas. "Enak kan? lain kali pintar-pintar jika ingin memasukan obat pencahar, kau tau penciuman ku ini sudah terbiasa mendeteksi bau obat-obat semacam itu."

Lima menit kemudian, Sakura merasa perutnya melilit dan alhasil sekarang ia menjadi penghuni kamar mandi untuk sementara. Sara dan Karin tidak bisa berucap lagi, antara takjub dengan kemampuan Naruko atau takut menjadi korban selanjutnya. Jujur cara yang sama hampir mereka lakukan, namun keburu Sakura duluan yang melakukan hal itu.

"Aku akan sarapan di sekolah saja. Iruka, tolong panggilkan Hidan untuk mengantarku ke sekolah."

"Baik nona tunggu sebentar."

Tak lama kemudian Iruka datang kembali dan mengatakan Hidan telah siap di dalam mobil.

Selang beberapa lama Naruko pergi, Sara menghampiri Iruka.

"Iruka-san, bagaimana Naruko bisa mengenali kalau makanannya sudah diberi obat pencahar?"

Iruka menatap malas nyonya barunya itu, _image_ baiknya menghilang seakan mengikuti sang nona muda yang juga menghilangkan sifat baiknya pada wanita dihadapannya ini. "Anda tak perlu terkejut, tumbuh bersama tuan muda Kyuubi sepupu nona Naruko membuatnya sangat peka terhadap aroma obat meskipun anda menyamarkannya pada makanan. Sejak kecil nona Naruko belajar hal semacam itu, demi melindungi ayah dan ibunya yang memang hampir setiap hari terancam jiwanya. Saya tau anda dan kedua anak anda menikahi tuan Minato hanya karena mengincar kekayaan keluarga ini, tapi saya harap seberapa anda benci atau kesal pada nona Naruko jangan sampai melakukan hal yang membahayakan jiwanya. Percayalah, tuan Minato bisa lebih mengerikan dari nona Naruko."

Sara semakin penasaran dengan kelurga barunya ini, terutama suami dan anak tirinya. Seakan banyak misteri yang tersembunyi di dalam keluarga yang tampak sangat ramah di berbagai media massa. Bahkan yang ia tau keluarga Namikaze lebih baik dari Uchiha yang memang terkenal dingin.

"Oh ya, peringatkan kedua anak anda. Jangan terlalu menyakiti nona Naruko, karena Uchiha dan Akasuna tak akan segan-segan turun tangan jika nona Naruko terluka. Saya hanya mengingatkan agar kedua anak anda tidak tinggal nama saja."

Iruka benar-benar meninggalkan Sara yang masih terdiam, sepertinya ia salah mendekati keluarga kaya tersebut. Entah mengapa bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri.

* * *

...

Di sekolah, Naruko menikmati sarapannya ditemani oleh Hinata dan juga Sasori. Sifatnya tentu saja berubah jika dihadapan orang-orang yang disayanginya itu. Terutama pada Sasori, ia akan menjadi sangat manja pada sosok yang dianggapnya kakak itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau makan di se-sekolah Naru-_chan_?"

"Sakura meracuni sarapanku dengan memberikan obat pencahar." Jawabnya santai sambil meneruskan sarapan paginya.

"Be-benarkah? astaga aku tak percaya itu." Hinata menutup mulutnya karena kaget. Sebenarnya bukan hal baru ia mendengar Naruko diracuni atau berbagai percobaan pembunuhan yang ditujukan padanya. Namun, hampir setahun ini ia tak mendengar berita tersebut dan mendengar lagi, masih saja membuatnya shock.

"Jangan terlalu kejam pada mereka Naru." Sasori mengusap kepala Naruko dengan lembut.

"Aku tak kejam Sasori-_nii_, aku hanya membalas apa yang mereka lakukan padaku. Lagipula salah ayah kenapa memilih istri yang cuma mengincar kekayaan ayah saja." Sungut Naruko yang kesal dengan kebodohan Minato akibat ia tak bisa menahan diri melihat wanita berambut merah yang mengingatkannya pada mendiang Kushina.

"Aku tau, hanya saja tolong kurangi sedikit kesadisanmu itu."

"Aku tak janji Sasori-_nii_, jika mereka sudah bisa bersikap tulus padaku dan ayah aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Lanjut Naruko menghabiskan sarapan paginya.

Setelah selesai, mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

...…..

Karin yang sedang melamun di kelas, mendadak dihampiri oleh beberapa orang gadis yang diketahuinya dua orang dari kelasnya lalu sisanya ia tak kenal.

"Kau, Karin? Saudara tirinya Naruko?" tanya salah seorang gadis tersebut.

"Mau apa kalian? mau membullyku sama seperti yang dilakukan siswa lain?" sengit Karin menatap keempat gadis dihadapannya itu dengan tak senang.

"Bukan, tapi kami ingin mengajakmu melakukan sesuatu." Jawab seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek berwaran ungu. "Sebelumnya namaku Konan dari kelas sebelah. Jadi bagaimana? mau ikut?"

"Melakukan apa? kalau sesuatu yang tak berguna maaf saja, aku tak berminat sama sekali." Karin mengacuhkan Konan dan kawan-kawan. Namun kemudian Konan mendekatkan dirinya ke Karin dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Setuju! tunggu sampai saudaraku sembuh, maka akan kita lakukan." Senyum Karin lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas Konan dengan sangat baik. "Senang bekerja sama denganmu Konan."

"Hm, sama-sama."

...….

* * *

_**-Jangan lupa!-**_

_**Konoha Internasional High School**_

_**mempersembahkan…**_

_**Pesta dansa tahunan! persiapkan diri kalian. siapkan pasangan**_

_**dan akan ada pemilihan princess dan prince 2013.**_

_**acara akan diadakan di ballroom utama KHS!**_

_**gunakan pakaian terbaik kalian dan jadilah yang paling berkilau!**_

_**ttd: Osis KHS!**_

* * *

...

Siswa-siswi yang mendengar pengumuman dari radio sekolah langsung riuh bersorak. Acara tahunan ini, memang hal yang paling dinantikan oleh seluruh murid KHS. Selain merebut kedudukan princess dan prince KHS yang akan mendapatkan keistimewaan sampai satu tahun kedepan, acara ini juga sebagai ajang mencari jodoh atau mengajak seseorang yang disukai.

_Princess_ dan _prince_ tahun lalu dipegang oleh Ayame dari kelas 3.5 dan Hayate dari kelas 3.2. Keduanya terpilih karena mendapatkan voting terbanyak. Seharusnya Sasuke, Sasori dan Kakashi termasuk dalam kandidat tapi mereka bertiga malah menolak dengan alasan memberikan kesempatan kepada yang lain.

"Apa kamu akan da-datang Naru?" tanya Hinata pada sahabatnya yang lagi asik berlatih memanah. Selain jago dalam ilmu bela diri, Naruko juga ahli dalam bidang memanah, menggunakan pedang, bahkan menembak. Sebuah keahlian yang cocok bila ia berprofesi sebagai pembunuh atau polisi. Namun sayang, semua itu ia lakukan demi melindungi diri sendiri dan orang tuanya.

"Entahlah Hinata, mungkin aku akan datang. Apa klub _ikebana_mu sudah bubar? makanya jam segini kau sudah ada disini?" sindir Naruko dengan bercanda.

"Na-naruko! klubku tidak bubar. Hari ini memang sengaja pulang cepat, kebanyakan anggotaku mau mencari baju buat pesta."

"Kukira sudah bubar," Melihat Hinata tertunduk membuat Naruko mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Aku bercanda. Jadi nanti kau akan berpasangan dengan Kiba lagi? hey, Hinata tidak mau mencoba selain Kiba? Bagaimana dengan Shino dari kelas sebelah? sepertinya dia menyukaimu." Goda Naruko yang membuat wajah Hinata yang putih itu merona.

"Jangan racuni pikiran kekasihku seperti itu Naru!" Kiba berdiri di pintu sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya. "Kuadukan ke Neji-_senpai_ kalau kau mencoba meracuni pikiran murni Hinata."

"Coba saja adukan, Neji-_nii_ akan lebih percaya padaku tau." Balas Naruko dengan percaya diri.

Lalu dimulailah pertengkaran kecil keduanya, yang membuat Hinata tertawa.

"Naru, apa kau sudah mau pulang? Neji-_nii_ mengirim pesan agar aku segera pulang, kau mau pulang bersama?" tawar Hinata ketika melihat kekasih dan sahabatnya telah selesai bertengkar.

"Ah, kau pulanglah duluan bersama si _puppy_ itu aku pulang sendiri saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang duluan Naru-chan dan hati-hati di jalan." Hinata melambaikan tangan dan beranjak pergi bersama Kiba.

"Dasar Hinata, harusnya kan aku yang mengucapkan hati-hati di jalan." Kata Naruko pelan sambil membereskan peralatan memanahnya untuk bersiap pulang.

Setelah berganti pakaian menjadi seragam lagi, Naruko berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Di parkiran sudah ada Sasuke yang sepertinya menunggu kedatangan Naruko.  
"_Teme_, sudah lama menunggu?" Naruko masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke dan memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Hn."

Mobil Sasuke melaju di tengah jalanan sore yang lumayan padat, mengingat saat ini adalah jam pulang orang kantor sehingga kemacetanpun tak bisa dihindari mereka.

"Kapan kerumah lagi? Ibu menanyakanmu, _dobe_." Ucap Sasuke memecahkan keheningan diantara keduannya.

"Bibi Mikoto mencariku? bagaimana kalau hari minggu nanti aku kesana. Sudah lama juga tidak bertemu bibi Mikoto, aku juga kangen." Senyum Naruko membayangkan sosok ibu Sasuke yang mengingatkannya pada almarhum ibunya.

"Ku jemput."

"Boleh, jam 10an saja ya kau tau kan bangunku jam berapa Sasuke. Apa Itachi-_nii_ ada di rumah juga?"

"Tidak. Dia ikut bersama ayah ke Rusia."

"Begitu, syukurlah ada Itachi-_nii_ juga disana, setidaknya ayah aman."

Semenjak kematian sang ibu, Naruko memang lebih protektif lagi terhadap ayahnya. Ia tak mau kehilangan keluarganya lagi, ia belum siap ditinggal kedua orang tuannya.

"Seharusnya kau lebih memikirkan dirimu sendiri _dobe_."

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruko melihat ibu tirinya sedang membersihkan ruang tengah dengan memakai pakaian maid. Tatapan datar yang bisa ia berikan ketika Sara melihat kedatangan Naruko. Tubuh Naruko sangat lelah, sehingga ia tak berminat menyuruh apa-apa untuk ketiga orang yang sedang disiksanya itu. Begitu masuk kamar, ia mandi lalu langsung tidur. Jika sudah seperti itu Iruka maupun maid lainnya tak bisa mengganggu.

...

Keesokan harinya, kesadisan Naruko kembali muncul ketika melihat ibu tiri dan kedua saudara tirinya duduk di meja makan dan sarapan terlebih dahulu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruko, semalam Sara berserta Karin dan Sakura kompak akan melawan balik Naruko. Mereka tak terima diinjak-injak sama orang seperti Naruko.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Naruko dingin. Moodnya benar-benar hancur pagi ini melihat kelakuan ketiga orang tersebut.

"Sarapanlah, matamu rabun tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang kami lakukan?" jawab Sakura dengan ketus.

"Oh, apa enak sarapannya kakak dan ibu tiriku sayang….?"

"Heh! ambilkan kami susu, cepetan." Kali ini Karin menyuruh Naruko tanpa memandang wajah Naruko yang menyeringai.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar kakaku sayang." Naruko berjalan kearah dapur dan mengambilkan kotak susu dari lemari es. Karin, Sakura dan Sara bingung dengan sikap Naruko yang mau menurut saja.

Tak lama kemudian Naruko datang membawa kotak susu tersebut. "Susunya datang kakak, silahkan dinikmati." Dengan asiknya Naruko menyiramkan susu tersebut ke kepala Karin. "Bagaimana sudah cukup apa masih kurang?" Naruko menyiramkan lagi sisa susu tersebut ketubuh Karin. "Ups, kebanyakan maaf ya kakak."

_Brak!_ Sakura dan Sara menggebrak meja makan, menatap Naruko dengan nyalang. "HEH! Naruko! apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Sakura marah melihat kakaknya tersiram susu dingin tersebut.

"Apa? tadi dia minta susu, ya kuberikan susu salah?" balas Naruko dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Kau itu bodoh apa idiot? tidak tau cara menyediakan minuman yang baik?" Sakura makin tersulut kemarahannya melihat tingkah Naruko.

"Tau kok, seperti ini kan?" Naruko mengambil gelas jus jeruk yang di meja makan dan menyiramkannya ke Sakura. "Seperti itu kan? orang macam kalian tak pantas diberi kesopanan, berani-beraninya kalian bertingkah di pagi hari ini."

"ARGGHHH! awas kau Naruko! akan kami balas, wanita iblis." Teriak Karin lalu ia berlari ke kamar untuk mengganti bajunya.

Sara yang melihat kedua anaknya yang sudah basah kuyup hendak menyiramkan air ke Naruko, namun sayang gerakan Naruko yang lebih cepat malah membuat tangannya yang memegang gelas tersebut, menyiram tubuhnya sendiri.

"Iruka, hubungi sekolah, hari ini aku ijin tidak masuk. Sepertinya sudah saatnya membuang hama." Naruko berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, mengganti baju sekolah dengan baju biasa.

Sakura dan karin, yang sudah berganti seragam, berangkat ke sekolah dengan hati penuh kekesalan. Karin yang ingat dengan Konan langsung menceritakan pada Sakura.

"Bagus itu, kuharap dengan ini dia akan menyesal selamanya dan tersiksa selamanya."

…...

Naruko duduk manis di ruang tengah, menikmati teh hangat berserta dengan kue kering yang dibuatkan oleh Haku. Wajahnya tampak jelas sangat puas karena telash selesai berberes 'hama' yang beraninya bertingkah dikala moodnya sedang tidak benar-benar baik.

Sara sedang keluar entah kemana, lalu Karin danSakura masih berada di sekolah.

**Naruko Pov**

Kebahagiaan itu sederhana, dimana sebuah rasa puas yang membuatmu lega dan senang sudah bisa dikatakan bahagia. Bahagia itu tak berbentuk fisik, tapi beberbentuk sesuatu yang tak dapat dilihat tapi dapat dirasakan.

Hati manusia itu fleksibel. Bisa saja saat ini baik namun tak lama kemudian akan berubah, hati orang siapa tau. Mungkin kalian menganggap aku terlalu kejam, sadis atau tak punya perasaan. Tapi itulah hidupku, hidup yang telah kujalani sejak kecil. Hidup dalam keluarga yang diberikan rezeki berlimpah membuat ku tak bisa menjalani hidup dengan orang lainnya.

Untuk orang-orang seperti kami, tak ada yang namanya orang yang bisa dipercaya selain orang yang sudah kami kenal dengan baik. Bukannya aku sombong atau apa, hidup kami bisa dibilang tak tenang setiap saat ada saja yang menginginkan nyawa kami. Bahkan ada yang tega hanya mengincar materi.

Sama seperti ketiga orang itu.

Coba saja mereka sejak awal baik-baik saja, tentu aku tak akan berlaku seperti ini. Mereka pikir mereka siapa? orang asing yang masuk tiba-tiba dan berlaku bak penguasa keluarga ini. Sampai aku mati tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Namikaze Kushina.

Sudah jam 3 ternyata, dan kulihat kedua saudara tiriku itu baru pulang dan berjalan mengarah ke kamar mereka. Tunggu hingga mereka melihat kejutan yang kuberikan pada mereka.

Dalam hitungan 1…. 2…. 3….

"SIAPA YANG MELETAKAN BARANG-BARANG KAMI DILUAR?"

Benarkan apa ku katakan mereka sudah melihat kejutan yang kuberikan dan tak lama lagi pasti mereka turun kebawah dan berteriak-teriak di hadapanku. Mereka itu sungguh-sungguh tak memiliki manner yang baik.

"Apa maksudmu mengeluarkan semua barang kami dan mengunci kamar kami Naruko!"

Aku menghirup sejenak teh yang dibuatkan Haku ini untuk menenangkan diri membalas ucapan Sakura.

"Hem? aku tadi hanya sedang beres-beres dan membuang barang-barang milik hama kotor." jawabku santai, ah senangnya melihat wajah merah mereka yang menahan amarah. Marahlah, dan aku akan mengembalikan amarah kalian berkali-kali lipat.

"Apa maksud mu hama?"

"Berapa nilai biologi kalian? ternyata otak kalian sangat bodoh sampai tidak tau apa itu hama. Ya hama itu makhluk yang harus dibinasakan, yaitu kalian."

Kulihat Karin dan Sakura berjalan mendekatiku, sepertinya mereka ingin mengeroyokku. Benar saja, Karin mengunci kedua tanganku dan Sakura melayangkan tamparannya di pipiku. Sakit, tapi mereka akan merasakan yang lebih sakit.

Ku tendang tubuh Sakura dan kubanting kedepan tubuh Karin. Hei, maaf saja aku tak akan berbelas kasih atau bersikap lembut terhadap kedua orang di depanku ini.

"Mulai malam ini, kalian tidur di kamar pembantu yang berada di belakang. Kalau kalian tidak suka silahkan angkat kaki dari rumah ini dan jangan pernah kembali."

"Akan ku adukan pada Minato."

"Silahkan, dan kupastikan ibu kalian langsung mendapat surat cerai dari ayahku. Melihat kelakuan istri dan anak tirinya yang membully anak kandungnya, apa yang akan dia lakukan ya?" ucapku sambil bergaya ala mikir. "Ah, mungkin kalian akan tinggal nama. Ingat ya, kami keluarga Namikaze bukanlah sama seperti yang kalian tau."

"Maaf, nona ada tuan Sasuke datang." Hidan supir keluargaku menghampir dan memberitahu padaku.

"Suruh dia masuk saja Hidan."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah disini."

Hidan berpamitan meninggalkan ruang tengah, dan si Sasuke teme ini sudah duduk manis di sofa.

"Kenapa masih berdiri? duduk."

Heh, lihatlah gaya tuan Uchiha bungsu itu, seakan dia penghuni rumah ini. Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan kedua saudara tiriku aku duduk disebelah Sasuke. Si teme ini memang sering main kerumah kadang juga bersama Sasori-_nii_ dan lainnya.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Malas, hari ini aku sedang membersihkan hama yang menjamur." lirikku pada Karin dan Sakura yang menggepalkan tangannya, lalu mereka berdua berlalu mengambil semua barang-barang mereka yang kutaruh di depan kamar dan kamar mereka ku kunci.

"Sudah Naruko, apa belum puas?"

"Belum, sampai sifat mereka berubah maka pelajaran manner ala Naruko selesai."

Sasuke menghela napas, lalu ia memberikan buku bersampul ungu padaku. "Apa ini?"

"Buku catatan Hinata."

"Terima kasih, kau sudah mau pulang teme? bukannya sekalian bawa ramen tadi." poutku melihat si teme ini tidak membawa apa-apa.

"Ada di meja." Balasnya singkat, kadang bingung juga apa di rumah mereka tidak bosan ya cuma keheningan yang ada, paling bibi Mikoto yang banyak bicara, sisanya cuma sepatah dua patah.

"Aaaa maksih temeku sayang, lain kali bawanya 5 porsi ya kalau cuma 2 kurang banyak." kupeluk tubuh Sasuke seperti biasanya. Mungkin kalian mengira kami ada hubungan lebih dari sahabat. Namun hingga sekarang aku dan dia hanya berteman saja. Kadang kami bertengkar, kadang kami bisa seperti kakak dan adik.

Aku masih menikmati hubungan seperti ini, sering ku di beritahu oleh Anko-_nee_ kalau Sasuke menyukai ku, benarkah itu? aku juga menyukainya sama speerti menyukai sahabat yang lain.

Daripada dikatakan sahabat, lebih tepatnya aku membutuhkan Sasuke. Terbiasa tumbuh dari kecil bersamanya membuatku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keberadaannya sehingga tak kupikirkan lagi perasaan lain, atau mungkin perasaan itu belum muncul.

Lagipula ada seseorang yang membuatku penasaran hingga saat ini.

Seseorang yang kutemui saat pesta dansa tahun lalu.

Seseorang yang meninggalkan sebuah jam yang seperti milik rabbit di alice in wonderland. Jam kuno yang indah dengan jam pasir disampingnya. Kuharap bisa menemukannya lagi di pesta dansa tahun ini dan mengembalikan jamnya.

Apa mungkin kami bisa bertemu?

* * *

…..

**_To Be Continue_**

…

* * *

**Pojokan Kanon1010:**

Yaphoo! finally selesai juga chapter ini.*mengelap keringat*

maaf lama ya, kanon kemarin sempet badmood karena nemu seorang author baru yang MENJIPLAK habis-habisan dua fic kanon yang judulnya "LIFE" sama "No me ames" …. kalau kanon gak dikasih tau sama dua orang reader, rin dan seseorang tanpa nama. Kanon gak akan tau ada yang COPAS FIC KANON.

Kanon senang kalian suka dengan fic kanon, namun bagaimana juga fic ini kanon buat sendiri dan jika kalian ingin menyimpan fic kanon, bisa kan kalian ijin kanon dulu dan sertakan disclaimernya.

apa kanon hapus aja semua fic kanon ya? bener-bener marah kanon diginiin. bukan pertama kali fic kanon di copas, ini udh ke dua kalinya. T-T

maaf jadi curhat begini…. kalau kalian ada yang liat fic mirip punya kanon, tolong kasih tau ya. makasih.

baiklah sekarang ini dia yang sudah bersedia mampir buat review ^^:

**DheKyu, Namikaze uzumaki family, Adechan7, RyanfujoshiSN, Namikaze gaki, Chiriyuki Hikaru, Aristy, CindyAra, Mitsuka sakurai, Dee chan-tik, elfarizy, Anagata Lady Rikarin, Hanazawa Kay, guest, Earl Louisia vi duivel, Namjakece, Yukki-onnachan19, Namikaze Ryuuki Ananta, Icha Clalu Bhgia, niixz. valerie. 5, heztynha uzumaki, narutatsuya. fujitatsu, aisanoyuri, yamashita**. – Terima kasih banyak udah menyempatkan diri review dan memberikan dukungan ! ^^

**WaOnePWG**, yang bantuin ada… tuh konan dkk tapi masih kalah sama para pelindung Naruko hihihih, kanon bener-bener mau buat tokoh antagonis disini benar-benar di bully habis-habisan

**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled**, hahah diikuti saja ya jalan ceritanya ^^ makasih buat masukannya.

**Cocoon Girl**, Sara itu bukan OC dia emang ada di Naruto tapi di Naruto the movie shippuden 4 yang the last tower. disana Minato bertugas melindungi dia. makanya Kanon pilih dia.

**Yamashita Kumiko**, gomen emang Sasuke perannya muncul belum terlalu banyak. Karena fokus kanon sebenarnya ke Naruko dan ibu tiri berserta kedua kakak tirinya dan kanon masih belum nentuin Naruko akan sama Sasuke atau yang lain.

**Shizura-Chan**, Kyuubi datang! jenggg jengggg! hahahah.. soal kriminal emang kyuu no 1 ajdi tunggu kedatangan kyuubi ok!

Yup! sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^ maaf ada salah kata atau apapun yang tak sengaja kanon lakukan.

have a nice day ^0^


	5. Chapter 5

**-CINDERELLA 2013-**

**By: kanon1010**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Chap 4 : **" Sang Pangeran? "**

…

"Gak mungkin kan?" Karin sibuk membaca lembaran kertas yang diberikan oleh Suigetsu.

"Hei, kalangan pengusaha dan orang-orang _jetset_ itu sudah mengetahui sisi kelam Namikaze." Balas Suigetsu dengan santai seraya menaikan kakinya di atas meja dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di bangku pojok di perpustakaan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

"_Hack_, meskipun tak sepenuhnya berhasil kudapatkan. Namun itu sudah cukup menurutku, untuk seseorang yang tak mengetahui siapa keluarga Namikaze."

"Dan kenapa kau mau melakukan hal ini untukku? bukankah kau salah satu pengikut Naruko?"

"Pengikut? hahaha memangnya dia aliran kepercayaan? tentu saja aku melakukan ini karena mengisi waktu luang. Lagipula informasi itu merupakan rahasia umum." Suigetsu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Karin.

Karin yang ditinggalkan oleh Suigetsu mentap kepergian pemuda bergigi tajam itu sekilas dan kembali menatap lembaran kertas hasil penemuan Suigetsu mengenai Namikaze. Tak sia-sia dia memberi bayaran tinggi untuk mendapatkan informasi semacam ini. Tak heran Suigetsu memang cukup dikenal sebagai sarang informasi segala hal.

* * *

….

…

Pesta dansa yang di tunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya datang juga. Untungnya Naruko masih berbaik hati mengijinkan kedua saudara tirinya mengikuti acara tersebut, meskipun mereka harus rela naik taksi bukan dengan salah satu kendaraan mewah yang berjejer rapih di garasi.

Naruko turun dari mobil mewahnya dengan bantuan Hidan yang membukakan pintu belakang mobil tersebut. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. Siapa yang tak akan terpesona dengan kedatangannya. Dengan gaun hitam yang mencetak pas ditubuhnya, rambut panjang yang digerai serta diberi aksen bergelombang, serta tas tangan mahal yang sudah dipastikan bermerk brand terkenal, membuat tak hanya para pria namun juga wanita menatap kagum sosok Naruko.

Tak ada yang bisa memungkiri bahwa Naruko tampak sangat menonjol dibandingan siswi lainnya.

"Hidan, kau bisa pulang dulu nanti jika aku mau pulang akan ku hubungi." Perintah Naruko pada Hidan.

"Baik nona, saya undur diri."

Setelah dilihatnya Hidan pergi meninggalkannya, Naruko berjalan masuk ke ballroom. Rupanya tak hanya siswa siswi yang masih diluar terpana dengan Naruko, ketika ia masuk kedalam _ballroom_, semua mata lagi-lagi menuju kearahnya. Karin dan Sakura hanya bisa melihat sisnis penuh Iri.

"Butuh teman?"

Naruko menoleh dan terlihat Sasori yang mengenakan _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam dan disebelahnya Sasuke yang menggunakan pakaian yang sama.

"Tentu saja." Naruko menggandeng lengan kedua pemuda tampan itu. Langsung saja membuat tatapan iri dari para sisiwi yang sejak tadi mengincar kedua pangeran sekolah itu harus gigit jari. Pasalnya sejak tadi keduanya mengacuhkan ajakan setiap gadis yang menawarkan diri untuk berdansa bersama. Namun ketika Naruko datang, ia malah langsung menggandeng keduannya.

"Tumben malam ini kau cantik Naruko." Anko bersama Kakashi datang menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

"Apa kau bilang Anko-_nee_? aku ini hanya tak ingin mengumbar kecantikkanku pada semua orang, nanti Sasori-_nii_ sama si _teme_ ini cemburu. hihihihi" Ucapan narsis yang membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. "Kiba, Hinata, Shika, sama Ino kemana?"

"Mereka belum datang, mungkin sebenatar lagi."

Sasori melepaskan gandengan tangan Naruko untuk mengangkat telpon yang berbunyi. Tinggalah Naruko yang masih setia mengalungkan lengannya di lengan Sasuke. "_Teme_ makan yuk, laper nih."

"Hn.

Dengan manisnya Sasuke mengikuti kemanapun Naruko menariknya. Anko sebenarnya gemas dengan kedua orang itu yang tak jelas hubungan keduanya, rasanya ia ingin sekali langsung menikahkan keduanya. Tapi itu sangat tak mungkin, bisa-bisa ia yang malah akan dicincang oleh kepala keluarga Namikaze itu.

"Kemana Naruko?" tanya Sasori yang sudah kembali dari acara mengangkat telpon.

"Tuh, sedang menyeret-nyeret Sasuke mencari makanan." Kakashi menjawab.

Tak lama kemudian Kiba dan Hinata serta Ino dan Shikmaru datang menghampiri teman-temannya itu.

...…..

Lampu _ballroom_ dibuat sedikit meredup dan musik yang mengalun berubah menjadi sedikit lebih romantis. Kakashi dan Anko sudah terlebih dahulu turun ke lantai dansa. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sendirian duduk datang menghampirinya, mencoba peruntungan mungkin saja ia bisa mengajak pemuda tampan itu berdansa.

"Hai Sasuke, sendirian aja?" Sakura yang mengenakan gaun pink berdada lumayan rendah itu duduk disebelah Sasuke. "Apa kau mau berdansa denganku? daripada duduk sendirian saja."

Sasuke masih diam, jangankan berbicara memandang Sakurapun tak ia lakukan. Merasa dicueki oleh Sasuke, dengan nekatnya Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan tanganmu." Desis Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Tidak mau! tak akan kulepas sampai kau mau berdansa denganku." Rengek Sakura yang masih menarik-narik lengan Sasuke.

**Plak…**

"Lepas tanganmu dari Sasuke." tak tau darimana datangnya, Naruko memukul tangan Sakura hingga lepas dari lengan Sasuke. Dengan telaten ia merapihkan _tuxedo_ Sasuke yang sedikit kusut.

"Ya! Apa hak mu melakukan itu?" Sakura mengusap tangannya yang sedikit memerah akibat pukulan Naruko yang lumayan kencang.

"Orang sepertimu tak cocok dengan orang seperti Sasuke. Bagaikan hama dengan padi kualitas tinggi, hanya perusak saja tolong minggir jauh-jauh. Sudah untung kuberikan ijin bisa pergi malam ini." Naruko menarik lengan Sasuke agar berdiri dan diikuti Sasuke tanpa protes. "_Teme_, kita pergi dari sini." Lalu Naruko kembali menoleh ke Sakura dan Karin. "Kalian pulang dibawah jam 12 jika diatas jam itu, siap-siap tidur di halaman."

Sakura menggeretakan giginya menatap Naruko yang membawa Sasuke pergi penuh kebencian. "Kapan rencana itu kalian lakukan? sunggu aku tak tahan dengan wanita iblis itu."

"Tunggulah sampai saat yang tepat dan bisa dipastikan dia akan menyesal seumur hidup."

"Buat dia hancur sehancurnya."

Karin dan Konan yang berada dibelakang Sakura hanya menyeringai. Sepertinya rencana mereka bukanlah rencana yang baik.

…...

Alunan instrument dari _Kotaro Oshio – twilight_ menarik banyak pasangan saling berdansa bersama mengikuti alunan lembut dari lagu tersebut. Sasori sudah mengajak Naruko untuk turun ke lantai dansa, namun ditolak secara halus oleh Naruko karena ia memang tak pandai berdansa. Ketika tahun lalu di acara yang sama, ia malah membuat kaki Sasuke bengkak karena terus terinjak oleh heelsnya yang tak bisa dibilang pendek itu.

Hanya menonton berbagai pasangan berdansa, membuat Naruko gerah. Maka ia berpamitan kepada kawannya untuk ke balkon sekedar mencari udara segar. Belum sampai ke tempat yang dituju, dengan sengaja Konan menjegalkan kakinya hingga membuat Naruko hampir terjatuh jika bukan karena seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau memang hobi jatuh?"

Perkataan dari orang tersebut membuat Naruko yang tadinya mau marah jadi sedikit terpukau dengan sosok orang tersebut. Sosok yang samar-samar tercetak di memorinya.

Wajahnya tak terlihat dengan jelas akibat _backlight_ yang membuatnya tampak hanya seluletnya saja. Tapi bisa dilihat Naruko jika rambut pemuda tersebut berwarna merah menyala.

"Gaara, kau sudah datang?" Sasori muncul dari belakang pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Gaara tersebut dan menepuk pundaknya. Tapi tatapannya teralihkan ketika melihat Naruko yang terjatuh dalam pelukan Gaara. "Lho? Naru-_chan_ ada apa denganmu?"

"Tadi dia hampir terjatuh." Jawab Gaara setelah membantu Naruko berdiri. "Kau sudah tak apa?"

Naruko hanya mengangguk masih terpana menatap wajah yang sedikit tak asing di ingatannya. "Terima kasih." Segaris senyuman tipis diberikan Gaara pada Naruko.

"Oh ya nona berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga berwarna putih, tolong lain kali kaki anda di periksa ke dokter." Ujar Gaara pada Konan yang mendatangkan berbagai reaksi bingung tak hanya dari Konan juga dari lainnya.

"Maksud anda apa?"

"Sepertinya kaki anda sedikit bermasalah dengan syarafnya, sehingga bisa membuat seseorang terjatuh. Lain kali jika anda sedang sakit lebih baik anda tak perlu datang ke acara ramai semacam ini, kaki anda hanya bisa mencelakakan orang lain." Balasnya dengan wajah datar serta sebuah sindiran secara halus. Membuat Konan merengut kesal dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Sasori membawa Gaara bertemu dengan teman-temannya. "Kenalkan, dia Sabaku Gaara, sepupuku dari Sunagakure."

Gaara hanya mengangguk singkat kepada Kakashi, Anko, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Neji dan Naruko. Sedangkan Sasuke nampak cuek dengan kehadiran pemuda yang sedikit mirip Sasori itu. Tapi tak memungkiri ia sedikit terganggu dengan tatapan Naruko yang mengarah ke Gaara.

"Hai Sasuke, lama tak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabar Itachi?" tanya Gaara yang sudah duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Hn, baik." Jawaban singkat khas Sasuke sudah biasa dihadapi oleh Gaara. Mereka memang sudah mengenal lumayan lama akibat hubungan bisinis diantara kedua keluarga.

"Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Naruko yang penasaran dengan Gaara sejak tadi.

"Tentu, apa kau ingat pesta tahun lalu dimana kau terjatuh akibat high heelsmu yang patah?"

"Ah, itu kau yang menolong? maaf belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih karena aku terburu-buru harus segera pulang sehingga meninggalkanmu." Naruko bersemangat mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu.

* * *

…

_Naruko pov_

Dia… apa benar dia pemilik benda ini?

Tapi jika kuserahkan sekarang, yang ada mereka semua akan mengintrogasiku. Sebaiknya ku tunggu hingga waktu yang tepat untuk mengembalikan jamnya yang tersangkut di tasku waktu itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Gaara?" tanyaku lagi pada pemuda ini. Pemuda ini membuatku penasaran.

"Sedikit urusan keluarga, mulai besok aku akan bersekolah disini."

"Benarkah?"

Entah kenapa aku merasa senang mendengar ia akan satu sekolah denganku. Ia hanya mengangguk. Selebihnya aku tak mendengarkan apa lagi obrolan yang terjadi diantara mereka, mataku sudah mulai tak fokus.

Pukul 23:00 sudah malam rupanya, pantas saja aku merasa mengantuk.

"Teman-teman, aku pulang duluan ya sepertinya mataku sudah tak bisa berkompromi lagi." Aku mengucek kedua mataku yang terasa sangat berat.

"Kamu pulang sama siapa Naru-_chan_?"

"Sama Hidan, tapi harus kutelpon dulu untuk menjemputku."

"Biar kuantar." Semua mata menoleh pada Sasuke yang sudah berdiri membersihkan sedikit bajunya yang agak kusut. Lalu tangannya sudah menarik tanganku menuju pelataran parkir.

Mau menolak juga tak mungkin, lagipula lebih baik pulang bersama si teme ini. Terasa mobil Sasuke yang berjalan menyusuri jalan malam membuatku terlena dan kantuk menyerang, namun belum sepenuhnya terlelap aku merasa mobil ini terhenti sebentar dan ada yang aneh, ada yang basah dan lembut.

Seperti sedang dicium…..

Masa sih Sasuke menciumku?

_End Naruko pov._

...

"Be…_dobe_..bangun, sudah sampai." tampak Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuh Naruko yang masih asik terlelap dalam mimpinya.

"Ngghh.. sudah sampai ya? eh jas siapa ini?" Naruko menatap bingung pada jas hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Punyamu teme? makasih ya."

"Hn."

"Oh ya _Teme_, besok bisa jemput?"

"Tumben?"

"Lagi bosen berangkat sama Hidan."

"Hn."

"Ok deh _teme_ku sayang, makasih banyak dan hati-hati di jalan." Setelah itu mobil Sasuke, berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

Kepulangan Naruko disambut oleh Sasame yang memang sengaja belum tidur menunggu kepulangan sang majikan.

"Sasame, apakah kedua orang itu sudah pulang?"

"Belum nona." Sasame membantu Naruko dengan membawakan sepatunya yang sudah ia lepaskan.

"Kunci pintu, dan jangan biarkan keduanya masuk. Anggap saja kau tak mendengar jika nanti mereka menggedor pintu dan jangan lupa sembunyikan kunci rumah jangan sampai si ibu tiri kesayanganku itu membukakan pintunya." Perintah Naruko pada Sasame sebelum ia menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

"Baik nona, saya permisi dan selamat malam."

Benar saja perkiraan Naruko. Sakura dan Karin baru pulang kerumah pukul 2 malam dan yang lebih parahnya lagi keadaan keduanya malah setengah sadar alias mabuk.

Bagaimana Naruko bisa tau? tentu saja ia terbangun akibat suara bising yang dibuat oleh kedua saudara tirinya itu. Gedoran pintu membuat Sara terbangun dan masuk kedalam kamar Naruko meminta agar kedua anaknya dibiarkan masuk.

"Maaf ya, di keluarga kami HARAM namanya mabuk-mabukan. Biarkan saja mereka diluar sana, kalau mereka sudah sadar baru mungkin akan kubiarkan masuk. Sekarang kau keluar dari kamarku. Sunggu tak sopan masuk ke kamar orang tanpa mengetuk lalu membangunkanku hanya untuk hal tak penting." Jawab Naruko lalu ia melanjutkan dengan menarik selimut.

Tapi, Sara dengan kasar membuka selimut Naruko. "Mereka anak-anakku, biarkan mereka masuk!"

Tatapan Naruko sudah menyiratkan bahwa ia sudah sangat kesal. Ia merasa pusing dibangunkan secara mendadak semacam itu. "YA! dia memang anak-anakmu tapi mereka bukan anak-anakku, mereka bukan saudara SEDARAHku dan ini RUMAH KELUARGAKU dan kau bukan KeluargaKU, kau pikir aku tak tau mengenai hubungamu dan ayah itu apa hum, jadi mereka bukan URUSANKU." Dengan kasar pula Naruko mendorong tubuh Sara keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan kencang.

Sara mencoba mencari-cari kunci rumah namun tak bisa ditemukannya. Di balik jendela, terlihat Sakura dan Karin saling menyender dalam keadaan sudah tak sadar. Mungkin efek alkohol yang mereka konsumsi.

* * *

**...**

**Cklek….**

"Bangun."

"…."

"Bangun. Dalam hitungan ketiga kalian tidak bangun, siap-siap air panas yang akan menyapa pagi kalian. Satu…. Dua…. Ti…-"

"Nghhhh, pusing…" Lenguhan dari Karin yang sudah sedikit terbangun akibat suara Naruko dan sedikit guncangan di tubuhnya. Matanya langsung melebar, begitu melihat sosok Naruko yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah dan segelas air panas yang mengepul di tangannya.

"KAU! kurang ajar sekali membiarkan kami semalaman tidur di luar." Bentak Karin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruko.

"Lupa? sudah kubilang pulang dibawah jam 12 dan kalian baru pulang jam 2 dalam keadaan mabuk pula. Kenapa gak usah pulang sekalian? penampilan kalian seperti pelacur semalam. Menjijikan." Hina Naruko dengan wajah yang membuat Karin semakin naik darah.

Tangan Karin sudah mau menampar Naruko, tapi dengan santai Naruko menahan laju tangan itu dan menangkisnya. "Sekali kau buat rusak wajahku, maka akan kubuat wajahmu rusak selamanya."

**Tin….Tin…..**

Sasuke mengklakson mobilnya memberi tanda bahwa ia sudah datang. Naruko masuk kedalam rumah mengambil tasnya dan masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke. Karin yang melihat kepergian Naruko mengepalkan tanganya kesal dan bersama ibunya membawa tubuh Sakura masuk kedalam. Sepertinya ia membolos hari ini.

"Lihat saja, seberapa lama keangkuhanmu itu bertahan."

**...**

* * *

**...**

Hari ini Naruko merasa bebas sekali di sekolah. Bisa bernapas lega dan tak harus memasang wajah yang membuatnya pegal. Bukannya ia tak mau bersabar, namun orang-orang seperti Sakura dan Karin memang tak pantas diberi kelembutan, yang ada makin melunjak.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman." Sapanya riang pada kawan sekelasnya. Beberapa menjawab balik dan lainnya melontarkan senyuman. Bisa dibilang juga suasana sekolah hari ini benar-benar fresh. Tak ada aura mencekam yang Naruko buat seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Nona muda kita ini benar-benar bahagia.

"Pa-pagi Naru-chan, sepertinya hari ini ka-kau sangat bahagia." Hinata menghampiri Naruko. Namun tampaknya sang sahabat tak terlalu menggubris pertanyaan sang nona muda Hyuuga itu. "Na-naruko.."

"Eh, Hinata selamat pagi." Balasnya ketika bumi kembali memanggil kesadaran Naruko.

"A-apa ada hal yang me-menyenangkan pagi ini?" tanya Hinata kembali yang sudah duduk di hadapan Naruko.

Senyum lima jari yang menarik kedua pipi tembemnya itu masih terpajang manis menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata. "Tentu saja."

"Boleh aku tau apa itu?"

"Kau tau Hinata?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pernyataan Naruko yang tiba-tiba. "Aku sudah menemukan siapa pemilik jam itu."

"Jam? ma-maksudmu jam bandul dengan jam pasir kecil di dalamnya itu?"

Naruko mengangguk semangat. "Dan kau tau dia itu adalah sepupunya Sasori-_nii_ dan juga hari ini dia akan resmi menjadi salah satu murid di sekolah kita."

"Be-benarkah, apa dia Gaara-_san_?" Naruko kembali mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ta-tapi bagaimana kau tau itu dia?"

"Hanya feeling saja. Soalnya tahun lalu saat aku hampir terjatuh akibat high heelsku patah, dia lah yang menolongku. Pasti jam yang tersangkut di tasku itu miliknya. Siapa lagi yang berdekatan denganku saat itu kecuali dia."

"Ta-tapi Naru-_chan_, bukankah Sasuke-_senpai_ sempat berdansa denganmu tahun lalu? dan di-dia juga berdekatan terus de-dengamu." Jelas Hinata yang membuat Naruko mengingat saat pesta dansa tahun lalu. Namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin, kalau itu memang miliknya pasti dia sudah mencari. Sudah fix pasti itu punya Gaara." Naruko senyum membayangkan wajah Gaara.

"A-apa kau jatuh ci-cinta pada Gaara-_san_ Naruko?"

**DEG….**

_Naruko POV_

Jatuh cinta? pada Gaara? apa mungkin? bahkan kami baru bertemu sekali kemarin. Eh ralat dua kali, tapi baru saling mengenal kemarin, tak mungkin secepat itu aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi, perasaan ini sungguh tak ku mengerti. Banyak orang bilang ketika kau merasa jatuh cinta pada seseorang, jatungmu akan berdetak lebih cepat dari keadaan normal dan juga wajahmu langsung memerah begitu bertemu dengannya bahkan jika menyebut namanya saja, seluruh aliran darah seakan berpusat pada kedua pipimu.

Tapi aku? rasanya aku belum merasakan hal itu. Berdetak lebih cepat mungkin, namun sampai merona bahkan hanya menyebut namanya? rasanya belum sampai ketahap semacam itu.

"Ruko.. Naruko… NARUKO!"

"KIBA! jangan berteriak di telingaku! aku belum mau hilang pendengaran. Haisshhh si _puppy _ini, ada apa?"

"Tuh, Ebisu _sensei_ daritadi sudah masuk. Melamun aja sih, jangan bilang kau melamunkan ramen hari ini."

Si _puppy_ itu meledekku seenak gigi taringnya saja. Kalau saja tak ada Ebisu _sensei_ akan ku patahkan giginya itu.

"Diam kau."

….

Terkadang aku merasa bosan dengan setting kehidupanku ini-ini saja? maksudnya sejauh ini hidupku rasanaya hanya berpusat di sekolah dan rumah. Hanya itu saja. Tapi bisa apa aku, memang aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berjalan-jalan atau istilahnya sekarang hang out.

Makanan di kantin juga mulai terasa hambar di lidahku. Bukan karena aku sedang sakit, hanya saja menu jajanan disini sudah membuatku bosan.

"Hiiiii dinginnnn~" Jeritku ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menempel dingin di wajahku.

"Mau es krim?"

"E-eh, te-terima kasih."

Kenapa juga aku jadi tergagap seperti Hinata begini. Pemuda stoic nomer dua setelah Sasuke ini, seenak jidatnya saja meletakkan es krim tersebut di pipiku. Apa dia tak bisa menawarkannya dengan cara lebih sopan? Tapi agak sedikit senang juga sih. Eh- aduh Naruko apa yang sedang kau pikirkan…

"Hei Naru_-chan_ apa kau sudah tidak waras?"

"Huh, aku masih waras tau." Balasku kesal sambil membuka bungkusan es krim tersebut dengan kasar.

"Terus kenapa sejak tadi kau tersenyum lalu memukul kepalamu? kurasa efek pesta semalam membuatmu sedikit… error." Ino ini benar-benar mulutnya mau kusumpelin bunga-bunga yang dijual di tokonya itu.

"Aku ini hanya sedang mengekspresikan kebahagiaan." Semuanya menatapku bingung. "Lihat, tak ada Sakura dan Karin disekolah. Kalian tau selama ini aku sedikit lelah mengeluarkan sifatku yang itu dihadapan mereka."

"Lebih baik kau mulai mengurangi kesadisanmu itu." Saran Anko-_nee_

"Apa? _Nee-san_ bercanda? bagaimana aku mau berbaik hati. Semalam mereka pulang pukul dua pagi, dalam keadaan mabuk. Bagaikan wanita malam, membuatku semakin gerah."

Kulihat semuanya hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum maklum tak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan ini. Dan baru kusadari satu orang tak ikut bersama kami berkumpul bersama.

"Sasuke kemana?"

"Di panggil kepala sekolah. Sepertinya ia akan menjadi wakil lomba pidato bahasa jerman besok." Jawab Neji-senpai yang merupakan teman sekelas Sasuke.

"Benarkah? hebat juga si teme itu."

_End Naruko POV_

* * *

**...**

Hari berganti. Naruko merasa malas sekali hari ini untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Ia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang tak mengenakan hari ini. Seperti ada bisikan yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tingga di dalam rumah.

Sebenarnya perasaan tak enak itu sudah terjadi sejak tadi malam. Ketika melihat Sakura atau Karin tak membuat ulah sama sekali. Tumben-tumbennya mereka menurut dengan apa yang di suruh oleh Naruko. Seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

Pukul 06.00…

Naruko mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi sang ayah, Minato seperti biasa setiap paginya. Sekedar mengetahui kabar sang ayah yang baik-baik saja membuatnya lebih tenang bila berjauhan dari sang ayah.

"Ayah… kapan pulang?" tanya Naruko langsung ketika sang ayah baru saja mengucapkan kata 'hallo'.

_["Kemungkinan dua hari lagi, ada apa sayang?"]_

"Benarkah? aku sudah kangen sama ayah. Ayah, kapan ayah mengeluarkan wanita itu dan anaknya?"

_["Memang kenapa dengan mereka? mereka tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"]_

"Sangat ayah. Tak perlu kuceritakan ayah pasti sudah mendengar dari Iruka."

_["Bersabar sebentar lagi ya."]_

"Baiklah. Ayah, aku kangen ibu." Naruko terdiam sejenak begitupula Minato. "Ayah, kalau terjadi apa-apa denganku ayah akan langsung pulang kan?"

_["Kamu ngomong apa sih? tentu kau prioritas nomer satu ayah."]_

"Ayah, aku merasa firasat gak enak. Ayah baik-baik saja kan?"

_["Baik, kalau kamu gak percaya tanya om Fugaku sama om Shikaku."]_

"Naru percaya kok sama ayah. Yasudah Naru mau siap-siap berangkat sekolah dulu ya ayah. _Love you_."

Naruko menutup percakapan dengan ayahnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia mencoba membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran jeleknya itu. Mungkin faktor lapar yang mempengaruhi pikiran jeleknya.

…..

"Kedua orang itu kemana?" tanya Naruko kepada Sasame yang sedang menuangkan susu kedalam gelasnya disela tengah menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Sudah berangkat nona."

"Oh, tumben banget mereka bisa bangun pagi."

Sentuhan terakhir di sarapannya, Naruko merasakan sentuhan di pundak kanannya. Tampak ibu tirinya, Sara menatap Naruko dengan wajah yang dibilang kurang baik.

"Ada apa?" Sikap Naruko pada Sara mulai membaik. Dikarenakan Sara tak begitu banyak berulah belakangan ini, bahkan tak jarang ia melihat Sara menasehati kedua anaknya jika sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Bisakah kamu tidak kemana-mana hari ini?"

Naruko menyeringitkan keningnya bingung dengan maksud dari permintaan Sara yang bisa dibilang tidak wajar.

"Kenapa harus seperti itu?"

"Kumohon kali ini dengarkan perkataanku. Aku benar-benar tak ada maksud mengganggu atau memerintahmu atau melakukan hal buruk kepadamu. Hanya saja, kali ini aku meminta agar kau tetap di rumah."

"Sebenarnya ada apa? kenapa aku ahrus mendengarkan permintaanmu? oh apa kau sekarang mulai peduli denganku, atau kau sudah salah minum obat."

"Tidak. Hanya saja perasaanku tak enak pagi ini dan ak–"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Terima kasih untuk kepedulianmu. Naru berangkat dulu, Tante." Ucap Naruko dibarengi tatapan sendu dari Sara.

"Maafkan kedua anak tante Naru, maafkan kami Kushina….."

...…

Naruko menunggu kedatangan Sasuke di depan pagar. Tak seperti biasanya dia menunggu di dalam rumah hingga terdengar bunyi klakson dari mobil Sasuke. Bagi yang lain mungkin ini biasa saja, namun sebenarnya hal tersebut jauh dari kebiasaan Naruko sehari-hari.

Sekitar 10 menit menunggu, sebuah mobil van berwarna hitam berhenti di depan Naruko. Naruko memandang bingung terhadap van tersebut yang berhenti mendadak di depannya.

"Eh! apa-apaan ini, IRUKA!" Lalu mulai turun tiga orang pria yang memakai penutup wajah. Naruko yang masih teriak memanggil Iruka, mecoba melawan ketiga orang tersebut.

Sejago apapun Naruko dalam hal ilmu bela diri, jika ia lengah sedikit saja maka hal itu bisa melumpuhkannya. Saat Naruko berhasil menendang dua orang dari tiga orang itu. Turun kawanan orang lainnya yang tanpa Naruko sadari telah memukul tengkuknya. Dalam sekejap kesadaran Naruko menghilang.

Kediaman Namikaze itu tentu saja sangat luas. Jarak antara pagar hingga ke kediaman utama lumayan jauh, apalagi semua pegawai sedang diliburkan oleh Naurko, makin susah saja Naruko meminta pertolongan.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara teriakan Naruko di telinga Iruka. Segera saja ia berlalri keluar untuk memeriksa majikannya tersebut. Namun sayang, para penculik itu sudah berhasil membawa masuk tubuh Naruko kedalam mobil dan pergi entah kemana.

"Sial! nona Naruko diculik lagi."

Iruka segera mendial nomer telepon seseorang yang bisa melacak keberadaan Naruko.

"Hallo, tuan muda Kyuubi. Tuan muda, nona Naruko diculik."

Di seberang telepon sana seseorang yang baru saja dihubungi oleh Iruka mengepalkan kedua buku jarinya. Ia lalai lagi menjaga sang adik sepupu.

"Tunggu di rumah, akan ku lacak keberadaannya. Jangan lapor sama paman Minato dulu, bisa habis nyawa orang itu."

Kyuubi segera mengambil laptop kesayangannya dan memanggil orang suruhannya untuk membawakan helikopter milik keluarga Uzumaki agar segera sampai di rumah Naruko. Kyuubi tinggal di kediaman utama Uzumaki, menemani sang kakek yang kesepian semenjak ditinggal anak dan istrinya. Lagipula Kyuubi senang tinggal disana karena sang kakek memberikan kebebasan baginya, dengan sayarat tak lepas dari tanggung jawab.

Tangan Kyuubi asik menari-nari diatas keyboard. Matanya memicing tajam dan bibirnya acapkali mengeluarkan kata sumaph serapah. Semenjak kasus penculikan yang melibatkan Naruko hingga menyebabkan bibinya, Kushina meninggal. Kyuubi selalu memasang pelacak di anting-anting yang selalu dipakai Naruko. Sehingga memudahkannya memantau keadaan adik sepupu kesayanganya itu.

"Dapat!"

Pekikan senang tecetus dari bibirnya ketika mengetahui letak pasti dimana keberadaan dan ia berharap Naruko sedikit saja bersabar menunggu kedatangannya.

Di lain tempat sang pelaku utama tertawa riang melihat sosok yang dibencinya masih pingsan di bangku dalam keadaan tangan dan kaki yang terikat dibalik layar yang merekam semua keadaan diasana. Sang pelaku utama tentu saja tak mau diketahui sosok aslinya, mereka tak sebodoh itu.

"Baiklah kita lihat sesudah ini, apa kau masih bisa tertawa dengan riang nona muda Namikaze Naruko."

….

…

* * *

**To Be Continue.**

…

….

* * *

**Pojokan Kanon1010 :**

Lama ya? maaf kanon memang agak lama menyelesaikan ini. Tangan kanon sedikit cidera, jadi buat ngetik susah dan agak lama sembuhnya dan kanon minta maaf karena cuma dapat segini aja buat update.

Makasih banyak ya yang udah review. maaf lagi, kanon ga bisa balas review kalian satu persatu. Tapi liat antusiasme kalian terhadap fic ini membuat kanon berusaha bisa menyelesaikannya.

kemungkinan chap selanjutnya sudah tamat. Kanon ga mau terlalu panjang dan malah jadi aneh. heheh….

makasih buat teman-teman yang sempat mereview seperti :

**Puteri – waw - yami no hime – guest - heztynha uzumaki - rika aulia - addie alexandria - namedark takuma - namikaze narumi - Namikaze Ryuuki Ananta – yunaucii - Kyuu bigdevil 1324 – aisanoyuri – fallenmoka – cocoon girl – yamashita kumiko – anagata lady okita – athena athiya - veisa kazu nar - eruna-chan – Shizura-chan - hanazawa key - sheren - fajar jabrik - dee chan-tik – mitsuka sakurai – aristy – cindyara – waonePWG – chiriyuki hikaru .**

maaf kalo ada nama yang kelewatan :(

see you next chapter ^^


	6. Chapter 6

CINDERELLA 2013

By : Kanon1010

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**5 : "Happily ever after or not ?"**

* * *

...

Tempat dimana Naruko berada sekarang bisa dikatakan sangat kotor dan lembab. Beberapa lumut menempel disudut ruangan dan meja dan kursi yang sudah tak terpakai menumpuk menjadi satu. Naruko sendiri masih dalam kondisi tak sadar, tubuhnya terikat oleh seutas tambang melilit dengan kursi yang di dudukinya. Diatas kepala Naruko tergantung sebuah lampu yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin ataupun dikarenakan oleh salah seorang penculik tersebut.

Selang sekitar 10 menit, Naruko terbangun. Perlahan ia menetralisir pening yang menyerang kepalanya dan membiasakan retina matanya dengan keadaan sekitar. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun sayang gerakan itu terhenti setelah ia rasa bahwa tubuhnya terikat. Di hadapan Naruko berdiri lima orang laki-laki yang menatap Naruko dengan seringai menjijikan.

"Hei nona kau sudah bangun?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Lihat, ini adalah contoh tubuh yang terawat sejak kecil. Lihat betapa mulus dan sehatnya dia." Seseorang yang memiliki rambut pirang pucat memandangi Naruko dari atas samapi bawah dengan tatapan yang menurut Naruko sangat menjijikan.

"Sepertinya nona muda kita ini bisu, sejak tadi hanya diam saja dan ughhh... aku suka lihat tatapan matanya yang seakan menusuk tepat di jantungku. Hahahah." Ucap orang yang disebelah si pirang pucat.

"Sudah puas? Sudah selesai kalian berbicara? Ucapan orang-orang yang tak berpendidikan seperti kalian tak pantas kutanggapi." Jawab Naruko yang membuat para penculik itu geram.

Tapi salah seorang dari kelima penculik itu tetap diam tak menampakkan dirinya menghadap Naruko. Ia berdiri dengan gemetaran dan keringat dingin terus mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Akimichi Chouji, apa kau tak ikutan bersama keempat kawanmu ini? Sejak tadi kau hanya diam, kenapa mengenang masa lalu huh?" seringai Naruko yang sejak tadi memang memperhatikan pemuda tambun itu.

"Hei Chouji kau mengenalnya? Bagaimana bisa?"

Akhirnya pemuda yang dipanggil Chouji sejak tadi, menampakkan dirinya ke Naruko. Keringat dinginnya semakin banyak keluar dan bibirnya memucat. "Teman-teman, sebaiknya kita lepaskan dia saja."

Keempat orang lainnya melotot ke arah Chouji dan Naruko tersenyum senang.

"Apa maksudmu itu? Kita baru mendapatkan setengah dari pembayaran kita." Bentak si piriang pucat.

"Percayalah padaku, lebih baik kita kehilangan setengah bayaran kita daripada kita tetap melakukan perintah orang itu." Chouji semakin gemetaran, apalagi kilasan-kilasan kenangan bersama Naruko mulai tampak seperti kaset rusak.

"Sedang mengenang masa lalu kita yang indah Chouji? Bagaimana, apa menginap di hotel prodeo masih belum cukup huh? Ah apa kau tipe masokis, lebih memilih berciuman dengan samurai milik ayahku itu Chouji? Mau bernasib sama seperti kawanmu yang dulu?" tanya Naruko yang semakin membuat Chouji gemetaran.

"Ti-tidak, ka-kau akan kulepaskan. Tapi kumohon aku tak ingin merasakannya lagi. Jangan!"

"Kalau begitu kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan kan? _Good boy_."

Chouji mengangguk dan melangkah maju mendekati Naruko. Senyum kemenangan tersungging di wajah Naruko. Namun sayang, ketika ikatan terakhir akan terbuka, tangan Chouji dicengkram oleh tangannya Sakura.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan penculik bodoh!" omel Sakura pada Chouji dan langsung mendorong tubuh pemuda tambun itu hingga terjatuh.

Salah seorang dari penculik itu hanya mencibir melihat kelakuan bodoh temannya, namun perkataan Chouji selanjutnya membuatnya bungkam. "Percayalah, jika kalian masih ingin merasakan oksigen dan hidup tenang, jangan sekalipun berurusan dengan keluarga Namikaze." Setelah itu Chouji pergi dari rumah kosong tersebut.

"Kalian!" panggil Sakura pada keempat penculik yang tersisa. "Cepat ikat kembali gadis itu dan pastikan ikatannya kuat, karena aku tak ingin ia cepat-cepat pergi dari sini." Karin tersenyum sambil tangannya memegang sebuah alat pengejut listrik.

...

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di bandara internasional Konoha. Seorang pria yang begitu kedatangannya langsung disambut sama beberapa orang berpakaian resmi serta kacamata hitam dan earphone yang menjadi ciri khas profesi mereka yang merupakan pengawal pribadi, membawa pria yang mereka segani itu menuju ke kendaraan pribadinya.

"Anda kembali lebih cepat dari yang dijadwalkan, tuan." Pria yang masih tampak muda menyapa atasannya dengan hormat.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan kepada anakku Gai." Jawab pria tersebut sambil tersenyum memeluk hadiah yang akan diberikan kepada anak kesayangannya itu. "Bagaimana kabar Naruko, Gai?"

Gai memandang Minato dengan tatapan ragu dan takut jika atasannya itu akan mengamuk bila mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi dengan anak sematawayangnya itu. "Maaf sebelumnya tuan. Nona Naruko..." ada jeda sejenak dari Gai. Setelah ia menghembuskan napasnya ia baru melanjutkan perkataannya. "Nona Naruko diculik tuan."

Tatapan ramah Minato langsung berubah. Ini lah yang sangat tak disukai Gai, meskipun sudah bekerja bertahun-tahun bersama Minato tetap saja ia masih merasa seakan sudah di ujung tanduk jika tatapan Minato menjadi sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Siapa yang berani kembali menculik NarukoKu?"

"Menurut informasi para anbu yang berada dibawah perintah Kyuubi-sama, saat ini nona Naruko kemungkinan besar diculik oleh lima orang pria bayaran yang dilakukan oleh tiga orang wanita, yaitu Konan, Haruno Sakura dan Haruno Karin." Jelas Gai.

"Sambungkan aku ke Kyuubi sekarang." Perintah Minato. Tanpa terdengar oleh Gai, Minato mendesiskan nama Sara dengan intonasi suara siap membuat wanita itu meninggalkan kehidupannya saat ini juga.

...

* * *

"_Hosh...hosh...hosh..._" Napas Naruko tersenggal-senggal. Sudah sejak ia kembali diikat di kursi, ia mendapatkan kekerasan fisik dari ketiga orang wanita yang sangat dibencinya. Tak hanya tamparan dan jambakan, bahkan ia sempat mendapatkan setruman listrik.

Bukannya Naruko tak mau melawan, ia tau jika sebentar lagi bala bantuan akan datang. Bahkan ia sadar jika bala bantuan yang akan datang, akan lebih membalas apa yang telah mereka lakukan kepadanya.

"Mana nih nona muda Namikaze Naruko, yang jago berkelahi bahkan katanya pernah menghabisi sekelompok orang yang pernah menyerang sekolah. Jadi ini sang _red devil_ yang kudengar dari anak-anak Kirigakure, huh? Ternyata cuma bualan sampah saja." Karin menjambak rambut Naruko dan melepaskannya dengan kasar.

Memang Karin sempat mendengar cerita dari Konan, jika Naruko ada _red devil_ yang pernah menghabisi hampir seperempat anak Kirigakure, gara-gara mereka mau menyerang sekolah Naruko hanya akibat kalah bertarung saat berbagai perlombaan diadakan antar sekolah.

Tak hanya itu saja, beberapa anak perempuan di KHS yang berani membully Naruko saat ia masih kelas satu. Langsung terdengar berita keesokan harinya para pembully itu sudah berada di rumah sakit. Naruko tak pandang mau dia wanita atau pria, tua atau muda jika sudah membuatnya kesal, ia tak akan segan-segan menghabisinya. Mungkin darah yandere sang ayah mengalir dengan sangat baik.

Pernah juga seorang guru yang ia patahkan tangannya, gara-gara guru tersebut berbuat mesum dengan meraba bokong Hinata. Sialnya si guru tua itu, Naruko melihat dan langsung saja ia mematahkan tangan guru itu.

"Kalau aku sampah, kalian apa? Bangkai? Kalian ini bodoh apa tolol sih, jika kalian tau aku sampah buat apa kalian melakukan hal ini? Bukankah itu menunjukan betapa bodohnya kalian mau menghabiskan tenaga dan waktu untuk memusnahkan sampah?" Naruko tertawa mengejek. Ia tak merasakan sakit lagi, bahkan ia pernah merasakan yang lebih sakit dari pada yang sekarang.

_**Plak...Buagh...**_

Kali ini giliran Konan yang menampar dan menendang badan Naruko.

"Gara-gara ayahmu, usaha ayahku bangkrut sekarang dan aku benci melihat wajah bahagiamu itu." Konan menatap Naru nyalang, di matanya penuh dengan kebencian yang amat mendalam.

"Ah, si pembuat _origami_ itu? Bukankah semuanya itu kesalahan ayahmu sendiri?" Naruko menjilat darah terasa di bibirnya. "Heh Konan, apa kau tak tau kenapa usaha ayahmu bangkrut? Itu karena ia telah melakukan pekerjaan kotor dibalik usaha origaminya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lucu sekali kau anaknya tak mengetahui sebenarnya, malah menyalahkan orang lain atas kesalahan yang dilakukan ayahmu sendiri." Perlahan Naruko memutar cincin yang ia pakai di jari tengahnya dan memencet sebuah tombol tersembunyi yang tersimpan disana. "Kau tau? Ayahmu itu pengedar Narkoba dengan memanipulasi dengan usaha origami itu. Dan sialnya usaha ayahmu tertangkap basah oleh ayahku. Jika kau tak percaya silahkan periksa ruang kerja ayahmu dan temukan apa yang kukatakan." Sebuah sinar laser berwarna merah muncul dari permukaan cincin tersebut dan perlahan membakar tali tambang yang mengikat tubuhnya.

"CUKUP! Kau bohong Namikaze! Ayahku tak mungkin melakukan hal itu dan juga bukan hanya karena itu aku membencimu tapi juga karena kau membuat Yahiko kehilangan sebelah kakinya." Teriak Konan penuh marah. Matanya melotot dan mukanya memerah, tak lupa tangannya yang memegang alat kejut siap menyentuh tubuh Naruko kembali.

"Yahiko? Ah si pemuda penuh tindikan di wajahnya itu kan? Heh, salahkan kaki kekasihmu itu seenak dirinya saja menendang salah satu anggota clubku hanya gara-gara, anggota clubku tak sengaja menyenggolnya."

Konan sudah mendekatkan alat kejut itu ke arah wajah Naruko, namun dengan cepat Naruko sudah menghentikan pergerakan tangan Konan.

Sakura dan Karin terkejut dengan Naruko yang telah bebas dari ikatan tali tambang yang mereka yakini sudah sangat kuat mengikat tubuh Naruko.

"Kaget ya? Apa harus ku katakan _'surprise'_." Naruko menghempaskan tangan Konan hingga membuat alat kejut listrik itu terlepas dari tangannya.

Dengan berjalan perlahan, Naruko merenggangkan sendi-sendinya yang kaku. Lalu ia menginjak alat pengejut itu hingga rusak. Sakura, Karin dan Konan merasa sudah sangat terpojok. Mereka melawan Naruko namun dengan mudahnya Naruko membalas ketiganya, padahal luka yang ada di tubuh Naruko tak bisa dikatakan kecil.

"Kenapa kalian tersudut seperti itu? Seperti tikus yang terkepung dengan kucing." Senyum yang bukan dikatakan senyum manis malah menyeramkan tersungging di wajah Naruko.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruko hingga terjatuh dan membuat jam yang selalu dibawa-bawa Naruko terjatuh dari saku bajunya. Disaat Naruko sedang meringis dengan sikunya yang terluka, Konan menginjak jam tersebut.

"Apa ini benda berhargamu? Lihat sudah menjadi bangkai sama seperti mu, sampah."

Bola mata Naruko membulat, pandangannya tertuju kepada jam tersebut. Tatapannya terus tertuju pada jam yang sudah pecah tersebut, seakan kabut kegelapan sedang menguasainya. Naruko bangkit dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia mengambil kursi yang digunakan sebagai tempat penyekapannya, lalu dilemparkannya kursi itu hinga hancur. Diambilnya salah satu potongan kayu dari kursi tersebut.

Seakan semua kesadarannya tenggelam dalam kegelapan, Naruko tak sadar sudah memukul Konan hingga gadis itu tak dapat bangun. Hanya tangisan ketakutan yang terdengar. Setelah selesai dengan Konan, Naruko menuju ke Sakura dan Karin yang terisak memohon ampun yang tak digubris Naruko sama sekali.

Tatapan kosong dan perbuatan brutal yang dilakukan Naruko, membuat Sakura dan Karin yang hampir diambang batas kesadaran sangat ketakutan. Seperti melihat iblis yang siap mengambil nyawa mereka saat itu. Dan penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, mereka tak seharusnya membuat Naruko semacam itu.

"Hentikan Naruko!" Kyuubi segera berlari memeluk adik sepupunya itu, mecoba menenagkan Naruko. "Naruko sudah, hentikan."

"Mati... mereka harus mati." Hanya itu yang terus dirapalkan Naruko.

"Mereka sudah mati Naruko, Sudah sayang ini Kyuu_-nii_. _Nii-san_ mohon hentikan sekarang." Kyuubi semakin mempererat pelukan pada Naruko.

"Kyuu_-nii_...~" satu kata yang terucap dari Naruko sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

Kyuubi menggendong tubuh Naruko dan menghela napas lega, sepupunya kembali lagi dan ia bersyukur datang sebelum ketiga gadis itu menjadi mayat. Meskipun ia yakin gadis berrambut biru itu bisa dipastikan terluka paling parah dibanding lainnya.

"Kalian, tangkap dua gadis itu dan yang sedang tergelatak di lantai. Paman Iruka tolong urus semuannya dan aku akan membawa Naruko ke rumah sakit." Perintah Kyuubi membawa tubuh Naruko masuk kedalam mobil.

"Baik tuan muda."

Sakura dan Karin digiring para _anbu_ yang merupakan satuan bodyguard khusus milik keluarga Namikaze dengan kondisi memperihatinkan. Keduanya saling berpelukan gemetar ketakutan, isak tangis tak hentinya terdengar. Sedangkan konan, dibawa menuju rumah sakit terlebih dahulu.

Iruka menghela napas melihat efek jika Naruko sedang dalam mode sangat marah.

Kalian bingung kemana para penculik sebelumnya? Mereka semua telah pergi atas perintah Karin ketika mereka telah selesai mengikat tubuh Naruko kembali. Tugas awal mereka sebenarnya adalah menyiksa Naruko secara fisik dan batin. Tapi malah jadi berbelok ke tujuan semula.

...

...

* * *

Sudah dua hari berlalu, dan Naruko belum sadar dari komanya. Menurut dokter pribadi Naruko, Matsuri. Naruko masih mengalami goncangan di kejiwaannya hingga membuat ia belum bisa sadarkan diri. Matsuri mengatakan jika keluarga tak perlu cemas, jika kondisi jiwa Naruko sudah stabil maka Naruko akan sadar.

Karin, dan Sakura tak dimasukkan kedalam penjara hanya diusir dari oleh Minato. Bahkan tadinya Minato sudah bersiap dengan samurainya untuk memenggal kepala Sara dan kedua anaknya. Namun Kyuubi menyarankan mereka untuk diusir saja, meski tak rela tapi Minato menyetujuinya bagaimanapun juga amanat Kushina adalah Minato menemukan dan menjaga Sara.

Bagaimana dengan Konan? Gadis itu masih mengalami perawatan di rumah sakit, tak hanya perawatan fisik tapi juga batin serta ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Bahkan Minato tak sudi mengeluarkan uangnya sepeserpun untuk membantu pengobatan Konan.

"Nghh..."

Naruko membuka matanya perlahan, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya lampu yang begitu terang dan bau obat-obatan yang begitu menyengat.

"Ayah...Kyuu_-nii_..."

"Akhirnya kamu bangun juga." Minato mengelus kepala Naruko dan Kyuubi yang tampak tersenyum dibelakang ayahnya.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Sekitar dua hari, lebih cepat dari perkiraan." Jawab Kyuubi.

"Ayah, aku haus." Minato membantu Naruko minum lalu kembali menidurkan Naruko. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan mereka?"

"Shhttt... nanti saja kita bicarakan itu, ayah akan memanggil dokter Matsuri dulu untuk memeriksamu." Naruko hanya mengangguk pelan, ia sadar jika tubuhnya belum merespon dengan baik setelah tertidur selama dua hari.

...

Haripun berjalan dengan sangat lambat, menurut Naruko. Ia masih harus menghabiskan harinya di rumah sakit hingga mendapatkan ijin untuk diperbolehkan pulang.

"Ayolah Hinata, katakan sesuatu jangan hanya memutar-mutar kedua jari telunjukmu seperti itu." Naruko mulai jengah karena Hinata sejak tadi hanya diam, padahal Naruko yakin ada yang mau dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

"A-anoo Naru-chan, bagaimana dengan jam itu?"

Naruko mengambil benda yang dibicarakan oleh Hinata dari dalam saku celananya. "Lihatlah, sudah pecah kacanya dan sudah tak bisa ditutup lagi. Bagaimana cara aku mengembalikan kepada pemilikinya jika rusak seperti ini?"

Tatapan sendu Naruko ketika melihat bagaimana hancurnya benda yang dijaga dan dibawanya selalu selama ini.

**_Brak!_**

Suara pintu yang dibuka kasar mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dan Naruko. Tampak Sasuke dengan napas yang tersenggal penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Dobe, baik-baik aja?" Sasuke memeriksa seluruh tubuh Naruko dengan membolak-balikan tubuh Naruko.

"Ihh.. Sasuke, hentikan! Pusing tau." Naruko merapikan baju pasiennya yang kusut akibat ulah Sasuke. "Kenapa baru datang!"

"Hn, maaf aku sedang di Jerman untuk lomba pidato. Tapi, kau benar-benar dobe! Untuk apa menunggu aku menjemput padahal sehari sebelumnya Kakashi dan Anko sudah memberitahumu kan." Sasuke menjitak gemas kepala Naruko yang dirasanya semakin bertambah bodoh.

"Maaf aku lupa."

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Setidaknya Naruko tak medapatkan luka atau hal-hal yang tak diinginkan lainnya. Ia duduk di kursi samping ranjang Naruko dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas paha Naruko. Jetlag yang masih terasa membuatnya pusing.

"Pusing ya? Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir." Naruko mengelus lembut surai raven milik Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke tak lagi menghiraukan tamu yang masuk kedalam kamar rawat Naruko. Bahkan hinata yang sedari tadi bersama Naruko saja tak dihiraukannya, baginya saat ini elusan lembut dari Naruko cukup membuat pusingnya perlahan menghilang.

"Well..Well...siapa ini, si pantat ayam baru muncul langsung bermanja-manjaan." Siapa lagi yang memberikan julukan itu kalau bukan seorang Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii sudahlah kasian Sasuke masih jetlag." Naruko melirik ke belakang tubuh Kyuubi. "Sasori-nii, Gaara, teman-teman, kalian sudah datang."

Begitu mendengar nama teman-teman lainnya disebut oleh Naruko, baru Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap datar wajah-wajah familiar tersebut.

"Sasuke, begitu sampai bukannya pulang ke rumah malah langsung kesini. Tadi Itachi menanyakan keberadaanmu pada kami." Ujar Kakashi yang duduk disebelah Anko yang sudah terlebih dulu duduk manis di sofa yang memang berada di ruangan itu.

"Hn."

"Kyuu, bagaimana dengan ketiga wanita itu saat ini? Paman Minato tak memenggal kepala mereka seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kan?" lanjut Kakashi yang kali ini bertanya pada Kyuubi.

"Tadinya mau seperti itu. Tapi mengingat ibu kedua wanita itu adalah amanat dari bibi Kushina, mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka hanya diusir dari rumah, dan dipekerjakan sebagai buruh di pertambangan emas." Jelas Kyuubi.

"Padahal aku berharap mereka masuk kedalam penjara." Seru Ino kesal namun tangannya tetap bergerak mengganti bunga yang ada di vas dnegan bunga lily yang masih baru.

"Hei pirang, percayalah bekerja di pertambangan lebih mengerikan daripada di penjara. Tentu saja paman Minato tak akan semurah hati begitu melepas mangsanya." Kyuubi bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengambil salah satu apel yang terletak di meja. "Nii-san pergi dulu ya, ada yang harus diurus bersama Iruka."

"Un, kalau sempat kesini lagi Naru titip satu porsi ramen."

"Kalau ingat ya." Lanjut Kyuubi tak lupa mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruko.

Sepeninggalnya Kyuubi, suasana kamar sempat hening sejenak. Lalu saat Naruko hendak kembali bersandar tak sengaja jam yang sempat membuatnya hilang kendali terjatuh di lantai.

Semua mata tertuju kepada benda tersebut.

"Apa ini?" Sasori yang kebetulan berdiri tak jauh dari benda tersebut jatuh, memungutnya dan memperhatikan benda tersebut. Sedangkan Naruko menggigit bibirnya. Ia belum siap mengetahui siapa pemilik asli benda tersebut. "Ini... seperti milikmu yang hilang Gaara. Coba kau lihat, soalnya ada lambang keluarga Sabakunya."

Gaara mengambil benda yang ada di tangan Sasori dan meneliti benda tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini bisa berada bersamamu Naruko? Ini memang milikku."

"HEHHH?" secara sepontan baik Hinata dan Naruko berteriak paling kencang.

"Ma-maaf a-aku hanya terkejut."

Naruko dan Hinata tak menyangka benda itu memang milik Gaara, padahal Hianata sudah berharap bahwa itu milik Sasuke.

"Tahun lalu ketika pesta dansa dan jam itu nyangkut di tasku entah bagaimana caranya, makanya sengaja kusimpan agar bisa dikembalikan." Naruko menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai sedikit merona, tapi langsung berubah ketika kenyataannya jam tersebut sudah rusak. "Tapi, maaf aku tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Wanita itu merusaknya, maafkan aku."

Gaara menepuk kepala Naurko dan tersenyum lembut. "Tak masalah. Hanya saja, bagaimana bisa berada ada disana, sedangkan aku baru tahun ini datang ke acara pesta dansa itu."

"Apa yang dikatakan Gaara ada benarnya juga. Tahun lalu Gaara masih ada di Suna dan baru tahun ini dia datang ke Konoha."

Semuanya terdiam mencoba menyelesaikan keanehan itu. Bagaimana benda milik Gaara bisa berada bersama Naruko, sedangkan keduanya baru bertemu baru-baru ini saja. Diantara semuanya ada satu yang terdiam juga namun ialah yang mengetahui kebenarannya.

...

* * *

Setelah hampir seminggu lebih berada di rumah sakit dan Naruko telah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa ia harus dirawat lama padahal luka di tubuhnya tak seberapa parah. Naruko menjalani perawatan dengan seorang psikiater, mengingat sebenarnya batin Naruko kembali terguncang sejak terakhir di kematian ibunya.

Ibu Naruko, Kushina bisa dibilang meninggal dengan cara yang kurang wajar. Ketika itu saat Minato sedang pergi bertugas ke luar negri, ada sekelompok orang-orang berbaju hitam menyerang kediaman Namikaze. Kushina yang merasakan ada suatu keanehan, menyuruh Naruko bersembunyi di bawah kolong tempat tidur dan melarang Naruko keluar sebelum ibunya atau Iruka menyuruhnya.

Naruko menuruti perkataan ibunya, namun naas saat itu Naruko melihat semuanya dengan jelas bagaimana ibunya merenggang nyawa di depan matanya langsung. Bahkan untuk berteriak ia tak bisa melakukannya, ia terlalu shock.

Mengindahkan perkataan ibunya, Naruko keluar dari persembunyiannya dan memandangi jasad ibunya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Entah apa yang mendorong Naruko hingga ia berbuat nekat. Naruko mengambil salah satu samurai milik ayahnya dan dengan membabi buta menghabisi kelompok orang berbaju hitam itu.

Bermodalkan bisa martial art, membuat Naruko tanpa pandang bulu menghabisi semuannya hingga kediaman Namikaze itu menjadi lautan darah. Sejak saat itu jika Naruko merasa tertekan atau mengalami shock ia akan berubah kepribadian yang selalu ingin membunuh. Karena itu dia mendapat julukan _red devil_ akibat tertekan hingga tak segan-segan menghabisi seperempat murid kirigakure meskipun tak ada yang meniggal.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya seorang pemuda yang saat ini sedang berdiri disebelah Naruko sambil menatap halaman rumah gadis itu dari balik jendela.

"Bagaimana apanya?" lirikan dari pemuda itu membuat Naruko terkekeh pelan. "Jika kau mau mentraktirku ramen seumur hidup akan kupikirkan lagi, bagimana?" Naruko menautkan tangannya pada tangan pemuda itu.

"Apa tak ada selain ramen?"

"Jika kau tak mau ada orang lain yang bersedia." Seringai jail terpatri di wajah Naruko ketika melihat kedua alis milik pemuda itu saling bertautan tanda tak menyukai kalimat akhir dari Naruko.

"Aku tidak bilang tak mau, hanya protes dan bertanya kembali." Balasnya seraya mengeratkan pegangan keduanya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam menikmati suasana sore yang tenang. Kehidupan Naruko kembali normal. Ia lebih menyukai hidup seperti ini, baginya tak ada yang bisa menggantikan Kushina. Lagipula ia tak pernah merasa kesepian, ia dikelilingi para pekerja di rumahnya yang sudah ia anggap keluarga, ia memiliki teman-teman yang selalu berada di sisinya, dan juga ia memiliki orang yang sedang berdiri disampingnya saat ini.

"Apa kau menyesal?" suara pemuda itu memecahkan keheningan keduanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau menyesal bahwa pemiliki benda itu sebenarnya aku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Hn."

Naruko tertawa pelan lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak pemuda itu, dan pemuda itu merangkul tubuh Naruko memberikan kehangatan pada gadis spesialnya itu.

Tak perlu kata-kata yang frontal diucapkan, memang keduanya seperti itu tak melalui ucapan namun dengan perbuatan sudah mewakili berbagai kata bahwa keduanya saling membutuhkan satu sama lain dan memang sudah saling menyukai sejak lama.

...

* * *

_**Flashback **_

"Kalau begitu jodoh Naruko itu Gaara dong." Semua yang berada di kamar itu menoleh ke arah Anko yang mencetuskan kalimat itu dengan entengnya.

"Apa maksudmu Anko? Jodoh apa?"

"Kata Naruko, siapa yang memiliki benda tersebut adalah jodohnya makanya dia selalu membawa benda itu dan berharap akan menemukan pemiliknya. Kalau kalian tak percaya tanya saja Hinata."

"I-iya.. itu yang Naru-chan katakan." Hinata menunduk tak berani melihat mata Naruko yang sudah melotot.

"Wah Gaara selamat ya, jodoh si maniak ramen ini ternyata dirimu. Kukira seseorang yang sejak tadi diam tanpa komentar." Anko bertepuk tangan tapi matanya melirik ke seseorang yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Tu-tunggu tapi kata Gaara ia tak datang ke acara itu, jadi meskipun Gaara pemiliknya tapi bukan Gaara yang membawa benda itu." Naruko menyangkal atas kesimpulan yang Anko buat. "Benar kan? Jadi bagaimana benda itu bisa tersangkut di tasku? Apa jangan-jangan..." Naruko memeluk tubuhnya yang merinding akibat memikirkan hal yang dibencinya.

Satu jitakan mampir di kepala Naruko.

"Berhenti menghayalkan hal-hal yang aneh. Benda itu... aku yang membawanya, saat Itachi menyuruhku mengambilnya dari Kankuro untuk dipinjam sama si baka aniki." Jawab Sasuke dengan santainya lalu memeluk Naruko. "Jadi maaf aku tak bisa menyerahkan si bodoh ini padamu."

Semua kecuali Anko, Gaara dan Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kaget. Naruko menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sebagai tanda ia gugup dipeluk Sasuke seperti itu. Peluka posessif yang tak pernah Sasuke lakukan sebelumnya. Sepertinya hari ini penuh dengan kejutan yang tak terduga sebelumnya.

Dan akhirnya bukanlah sang pangeran yang mencari keberadaan sang cinderella, namun sang cinderella lah yang menemukan pangerannya.

Dengan ini, CINDERELLA 2013 berakhir dengan _happily ever after_...

**-The End-**

* * *

**...**

**Pojokan Kanon1010 :**

HWAHHH! Akhirnya selesai juga *mengusap keringat* maaf jika endingnya maksa dan momment SasuNaru nya kurang. Karena point of view di cerita ini adalah tentang Naruko.

Maaf ya lama banget baru kanon updatenya. Seharusnya sejak sebulan lalu sudah selesai. Tapi mendadak laptop kanon rusak parah, hingga draft yang udah hampir selesai hilang semua :'( jadi kanon harus ketik ulang.

Kanon1010 mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak, sama semua temen-temen pembaca yang sudah support, review, mem favorit, dan memfollow cerita ini. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan.

Oh ya maybe kanon akan jarang publish cerita lagi disini, karena mengingat fic ini di PLAGIAT oleh seseorang membuat kanon agak kesal sama fandom naruto lama-lama. Jadi buat para author baru, jika kalian masih punya otak tolong hargai karya orang lain.

Serius kanon ga masalah lho kalian mau mengangkat TEMA yang sama, tapi bukan berarti ISI CERITANYA JUGA IKUTAN SAMA. Maaf ya kanon agak frontal soalnya ini bukan pertama kalinya fic kanon di plagiat. Ini udah ke lima kalinya! Dan kanon sangat berterima kasih teman-teman ada yang mau kasih tau kalau ada yang memplagiat fic kanon.

Buat yang review di chap kemaren MAKASIH BANYAK *deep bow* kanon baca review kalian semua bikin seneng.

Kalau gitu sampai jumpa di fic kanon selanjutnya, oh ya maybe deket-deket ini kanon mau publish Shika dan Naruko soalnya udah banyak yang request, kalau ajdi mampir ya ^^...

_ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!_

_Jaa~ mata nee~ :3_


End file.
